Life With The Grissom’s
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: It started with Lecture, now here’s the sequel Life With The Grissom’s.
1. The Grissoms

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

* * *

Catherine poured a cup of warm water on her daughter's head, wetting what little hair she had. Jordan splashed and giggled in the tub. She looked up to her mother and smiled. Catherine sat in the tub with her, her in wet strands.

"I think were all clean," Catherine said wringing out the Jordan's rang, then hers and handing it on the side of the tub. She picked up all of the toys that were scattered in the water and put them on the edge against the wall.

She carefully stood up, with Jordan in her arms and stepped out of the tub, then draining it. She wrapped Jordan in her pink baby towel with a hood and wrapped her in it, and then she wrapped herself in her maroon towel. She picked up their clothes and went to Jordan's room.

Catherine put some baby lotion on her, then a pamper and a small baby t-shirt that buttoned between her legs. She cradled her in her arms and carried her to her crib, lying her down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night baby," She said turning on the mobile above Jordan's head and the baby monitor that was in the corner of her crib. She tossed Jordan's clothes in her dirty clothesbasket, grabbed her own and walked down the hallway to her room.

She sighed, exhausted. Gil wasn't in the room and she assumed he was downstairs. She slipped on a pair of boy shorts and a yellow tank top. She slid into the bed and closed her eyes.

Gil came in and saw her lying down with her eyes clothes. He closed the door and turned off the lights as quietly as he could and tip toed to the bed and slipped in. Gil grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

Catherine's eyes snapped open when she heard the twenty plus volume erupt from the TV.

"Sorry,' Gil apologized.

Catherine sighed in response and snuggled up to her husband. Gil wrapped his arm around her and turned to the Discovery Channel.

"No Discovery," Catherine said when he landed on the channel. Gil pursed his lips and flipped through the channels.

"Are you enjoying your night off?" Gil asked her.

"The actions I want my whole night off to have, haven't started yet," she replied playing with the top of his boxers.

"What were those actions?" he asked.

"Turn off the TV and I'll show you," she replied. Gil did just that and Catherine immediately found his lips with the help of the moonlight that shone through the curtains of their bedroom. They had a GREAT night off.

---

"You know what I heard last night?" Lindsay asked, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"What?" Catherine asked, shifting her eyes to Gil.

"Silence. No babies crying," she replied. Gil looked at Catherine from the corner of his eye.

"Jordan slept all through the night." Catherine said looking at Jordan who had grits all in her hair.

"For a second there you guys thought I was going to say that I heard ya'll," Lindsay said. Both her parents looked up at each her, "I did. Please stop. It scars the memory part of my brain."

They both smiled and quickly glanced at each other. They were use to Lindsay's remarks about them being 'sex maniacs'. They didn't know it, but once she had walked in on them making out on the kitchen counter after Jordan was born…and her boyfriend almost had front row seats next to her.

"I am going to Kimberly's house," she replied gathering her plate and cup.

"Call me when you get there," Catherine yelled after her.

"Ditto. See ya."

"Looks like it's just you, me and Daddy," Catherine said scooping some grits into her mouth instead of her head. "Say 'Daddy, what do you want to do today?'"

Gil stared back at Catherine and the wide-eyed baby. She heard Daddy and looked at him.

"Daddy wants to go to Circus Circus and then go to the zoo," he responded.

"Good plan?" she asked Jordan who babbled back. "Ms. Grissom says the plan is an O.K. Come on baby. Let's go get cleaned up and dressed."

"Me or Jordan?"

"Jordan. I'll get you next time." Catherine sent him a wink.

"Hey! You left me to clean the kitchen!" he yelled, but Catherine was already upstairs.

---

"See the bear Jordan? That's the baby bear." Catherine held Jordan on her hip. Her small hands and nose plastered on the glass that separated them from the family of bears on the other side.

"Baaahhhhbyyya," Jordan said banging on the glass.

"No, no, baby. Let's go sit down and wait for Daddy." Catherine took a seat and placed Jordan in her stroller. Gil returned a few minutes later holding, two bottles of water.

"Thank you," Catherine said when he handing it to her.

"Welcome. Did you see the bears?" Gil asked lifting Jordan out of her stroller. "Look." Gil walked over to the glass that held the small community of bears on the other side.

Jordan banged on the glass once again, scaring one of the cubs.

"Aww. Jordan, you scared the baby." Jordan stuck her finger in her mouth and poked the glass. Gil smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ready to move on?" Catherine asked, pulling up beside them.

"I think so."

Catherine pushed the empty stroller along side Gil who was still holding Jordan.

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" Gil gave Jordan a little bounce after he said it, reciting it again. Jordan clapped her little hands together and smiled, showing off her two small front teeth.

Catherine grinned. She was the luckiest woman alive. Her wonderful husband was holding their beautiful baby girl and they had another growing up.

"What?" Gil asked when he noticed her looking at them with a wild grin on her face.

"I'm just the luckiest woman alive." She smiled and Gil kissed her softly.

"You are." Gil winked at her. They walked some more and looked at the animals. Jordan started to cry.

"I think she's hungry. What time is it?" Catherine asked taking her from Gil.

"One thirty. We've been out here since ten."

"Yeah. It's lunchtime… I know, I know. You're hungry." Catherine bounced Jordan in her arms and rubbed her back.

Gil too the stroller and they made their way to the car.

----

"She's asleep." Catherine sighed and flopped on the couch, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. Gil kissed her forehead. "What are you watching?"

"Baseball," he replied.

"Hmm…" Catherine closed her eyes. "I don't want to go back to work tonight," she groaned.

"Me neither."

"You know what we should do before Jordan wakes up?" Catherine asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

Catherine kissed Gil's neck.

"Oh, that," he replied smirking. Catherine laughed against his skin, kissing her way to his lips. When their lips touched she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay back on the couch, taking him with her so he was on top of her.

She giggled when his hand tickled her waist and slipped under her shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They both laughed when the TV started to flip thorough the channels.

"It's under my butt," she whispered. Gil snaked his hand between her butt and the couch grabbing the remote.

"Problem solved," he said connection their lips again.

"Oh my god. You two have a room and it has a bed in it," Lindsey said standing beside the TV.

They turned and looked at Lindsey, "We were getting to that part," Catherine muttered. Gil climbed off of Catherine.

"Whatever. Daddy." Lindsey tilted her head and smiled sweetly at Gil.

"How much?" Gil asked pulling out his wallet.

"I don't need money. I wanted to ask you something though."

"Again… no, you cannot get drunk with your mom." Catherine slapped his arm.

"Nooo. Well… JoshLeemanaskedmeouttothemoviesandIreallywanttogo. Dad please," she said in one breath, clasping her hands together as if she were praying.

"What?" Gil asked. Lindsey sat on her knees in front of Gil.

"She wants to go to the movies with some guy named Josh Leeman," Catherine said fore her.

"No," Gil said simply.

"Dad, come on. I'm 15. I'll be 16 in 112 days." She wrapped her arms around Gil's leg.

"No. That's it. You're not going."

Lindsey looked at her mother for help and only got her, 'I-feel-for-you-but-I-can't-help-you' look.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"You're only fifteen and if anything happens to you I'll have to kill someone." Gil got up and headed up his stairs.

"Thanks for helping me out mother."

"I'll talk to him, but I can't promise anything. He still doesn't like Steve and you two broke up a while ago."

"I know. When will he understand that boys are a must have in a girls life. Unless he wants my date to be named Jessica who has gorgeous brown hair."

"Ok. I'd have to object to that date." They both laughed. "Here's a deal; you watch Jordan tonight and he'll say yes before we go to work tonight. Deal?"

Lindsey thought a moment. It was possibly the only way that she was going to go out with Josh. "Deal." She shook her mother's hand.

Catherine got up and headed upstairs, ready to compete her mission…and to finish some business.

* * *

**A/N: Chaptero one. I'm tired and hungry… not a great mix with me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Chapter two coming up soon. **


	2. Dates and Missions

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

* * *

"Gil, you have to let her grow up sometime." 

Gil was sitting on he edge of the bed, his back facing Catherine while he took off his shoes.

"I will. She can go on dates when she's thirty," he replied.

"But she can still have a boyfriend?" Catherine asked.

"Look Cath, if something happens, I don't want to be on the wrong side of the interrogation table. I will kill someone."

Catherine smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested head on his shoulder.

"You know I love it when you get all father-y." She kissed his neck.

"Cath, I'm serious. I will choke a little boy if they hurt Linds," he said turning around.

"Babe, could you not be so violent. I'm trying to be intimate here." Catherine slid her arms around his neck. Gil kissed her one the lips.

"Sorry."

"You know you have to let her grow up sometime. Letting her have boyfriends… and not threatening them, letting her go out on dates, go to parties, all the works." Catherine ran her fingers through the hair on the back of Gil's neck.

"Do I have to?" he asked her.

"Yes." Catherine tilted her head and gave him a 'you know what you have to do' look.

Gil groaned and Catherine smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Lindsey!" Gil yelled.

Lindsey quickly came, "Yes?"

"Sit." Gil patted the bed. Catherine walked out of the room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"The movies, you and that one kid."

"I can go?" Lindsey asked widening her eyes.

"Here are the rules; you be home by 10 pm, no kissing, hugging, holding hands."

"Ten?"

"Linds…" Catherine warned her when she re-entered and then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Okay, okay. Ten is fine."

"Oh yeah, no sex either!" Gil said interrupting her.

"Daaadddd!" Lindsey's checks turned red.

"I mean it. None of that stuff and if that kid hurts you in anyway I will hunt him down and kill him in front of his friends."

Lindsey laughed, "I love you too Dad. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"You're welcome Butterfly," he replied, kissing on the temple.

Catherine leaned in to doorframe of the bathroom and smiled as she watched Lindsey dance her way out of their room.

"Woot, woot…"

"Be quiet before you wake up your sister." Catherine said before closing the door.

"Night mom." Lindsey blew her a kiss, "Woot, woot," she whispered.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" she asked Gil.

"Yes, it was." Catherine sat on Gil's lap.

"Just wait until she's in college and she wants you to meet her boyfriend… or her fiancé."

"Lets get over the whole date thing first," he replied, "I think I'm going to take a nap. You want to join me?"

"I'm not tired. I guess I'll go make Jordan's bottles for tonight."

"Who said that we had to sleep?" Gil asked. In one swift move he had Catherine pinned under him.

Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked. Gil covered her lips with his and replied, without words.

---

"That's him!" Lindsey jumped at her mother's vanity table.

"HE HAS A CAR?!" Gil yelled from downstairs.

"Be still." Catherine let the curling iron curl Lindsey's hair a few more seconds. "There."

"Do I look okay Mom?" Lindsey looked at her mother through the mirror.

"You look beautiful honey." Catherine rested her head on Lindsey's. "Come on, let's go before your father scares him away."

"Oh god."

"This is a nine millimeter. It has a nice shot." Gil turned off the safety on his gun. "I go to the shooting range sometimes, you know. Work on my aim." Gil pointed to gun towards his TV and closed his left eye.

"Gil!" Catherine rushed over and grabbed the gun from him before Lindsey could see. "Hi. I'm Catherine, Lindsey's mom." Catherine greeted him.

"Hello. I'm Josh Leeman." Josh said nervously. Catherine turned to quickly glance at her husband.

"Sorry if he scared you. He forgot to take his medicine." She put the back on safety and sat it on the table.

"Hey Lindsey." Josh said kissing her on the cheek. Gil cleared his throat. Lindsey gave her dad pleading eyes.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied relieved.

"Kay. Night Mom. Night Dad."

"Good night guys. Be careful." Catherine called out as they walked out the door. Once the door was closed she turned and took the opportunity and hit Gil on the chest.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What? I was showing him my gun." Gil shrugged his shoulders.

"That is MY gun. You lost yours."

"He was interested."

"Terrified. If he doesn't go on a second date with her; its your fault." She pointed at his chest and went back upstairs.

---

"Sorry if my dad did anything crazy." Lindsey said once they were inside Josh's car.

"Its okay. Worried dad. You should have seen my dad when my sister went out on her first date. He showed him all of his trophies from hunting."

Lindsey let out a laugh, breaking her nerves. Her date was going to be fun.

---

"Tell her I said goodnight," Catherine said into her phone. "Alright. Bye Crystal." She shut her phone and set it on the table in the CSI break room.

"Hey." Warrick said coming in the break room and going to the fridge.

"Hey Warrick."

"How was your night off?" he asked.

"Great. Slept in and took Jordan to the zoo," she replied.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She's growing so fast. How's Tina?"

"Woman's getting on my nerves," he said jokingly. "No she's fine. Her parents are coming to visit next week."

"Oh. Meeting the parents. Fun." Catherine said before taking a sip of her coffee. "Lindsey's date got to meet the parents to night also."

"Lindsay's out on a date?" Warrick asked.

"Yup."

"What's his name?" he asked. Catherine creased her eyebrows.

"No. You are not going to look him up. He's only sixteen."

"Sixteen?" he asked.

"She's only 112 days shy of being sixteen also."

"I hope she informs him that if he messes up there will be four guys after him." Catherine laughed at his protectiveness of Lindsey. He, Nick and Greg were that way. They didn't have kids of their own and the Grissom's were their family.

"Yooo!" Greg said entering the break room with the rest of the team behind him.

"Hey guys." Catherine said.

"Assignments. Nick, Greg and Warrick with me. And Sara and Catherine on a 419 in Henderson."

"Sexism?" Catherine asked raising her eyebrows at Sara. Sara took their assignment paper and headed to the locker room, Catherine following.

"What's our assignment, Gris?" Nick asked leaning against the table, his arms folded.

"It's a case that Catherine can never ever know about," he said.

All three of the guys looked confused.

"Meet me on my office in ten minutes."

* * *

**A/N: What is Gil Grissom up to? Press the review button… press the review button… you know you want to. My love goes all around!**


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I have some semi bad news. I am going to my grandparent's house for the summer and I have no clue if or when I will be updating. I think they have a computer… but something's wrong with it. So I have to fix it. I will update ASAP! It will kill me if I can't update for three months.

Keep the look out though. Thank you guys so far. I love you!

Love,

Nisha


	4. Fathers will be Fathers

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

* * *

"What's this all about Grissom?" Nick asked standing with his hands on his hips. On one side of him Greg stood and on the other Warrick. They were standing in front of Gil's desk wondering what this was about.

"The misses has allowed our fifteen year old daughter to go out on a date," Gil replied.

"Yeah. Catherine told me about that," Warrick said.

"This boy is sixteen years old and has a car. Lindsey is due home at twenty two hundred. There are a series of events that could take place in the next three hours."

"And you are telling us this because?" Greg asked.

"This is our case."

"Are we FBI now?" Warrick asked.

"No. I just thought that if it came to a situation that I had to hurt this kid, you all would want in… and I wouldn't be the only one going to jail."

"Are you serious Griss?" Greg asked smiling.

"I'm in." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Me too," Warrick replied.

"Greg?" Grissom asked. Greg looked at Nick, Warrick, then back to Grissom.

"I'm in. I better get some over time hours for this."

"Now here's the plan." Everyone leaned forward towards Gil's desk and listened in on his plan.

---

"Just give her a bath and a bottle. Mr. Grissom or I will be home as soon as possible. Okay. Bye."

"Everything okay?" Sara asked snapping a photo of the dead victim.

"No. Jordan got sick," Catherine sighed.

"You can go home if you want. The case is solved already," Sara replied.

Catherine sighed, "No. I'll finish up with you. She probably just needs a good nights rest."

Catherine and Sara continued to collect evidence in the victim's living room.

---

"Where's Greg?" Nick whispered into his walkie-talkie phone.

"I'm right here." Greg tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're supposed to be covering the right corner." Nick said pointing.

"I got a number from this hot chick." Nick gave him a look.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Where is she?"

"Right in the middle. Don't let her see you." Nick pointed at Lindsey and Josh.

"He's going for the move," Warrick mumbled into his phone. He sat diagonal from Nick who was left side of the theater down below. Everyone sat in a corner of the theater, surrounding Lindsey and her date.

"What? What _move_ Warrick?" Gil put on his glasses and pulled out his binoculars. He set it on night vision so he could see. He watched as Josh pretended to stretch and put his arm around Lindsey and she leaned closer.

"Come on Griss. I know you tried the move before," Warrick replied.

"No. I never had to fake anything to get my arm around a girl. What happens next?"

"Dude, did you go on any dates when you were fifteen?" Greg asked.

"No. I was too busy doing things educational like…"

"Ok, whatever. They might kiss, and then make out. If he's a really nice guy, he might wait until their next date."

"Kissing?" Gil asked sitting up right in his seat.

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Gil saw a flashlight shining in his face.

"I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Gil held up his ID tag.

"I'm still going to have to ask you to leave. I've gotten some complaints and there are no video cameras are allowed in the theater." The young boy pointed at his binoculars.

"These are binoculars," he replied. "I'm not…" he said once his words hit him. He took look into his binoculars in Lindsey's direction again, but she wasn't there. He looked around and got up. He followed the boy to the manager's office.

"Mr.…?"

"Grissom," Gil replied. He sat in chair across from the manager's desk. He looked more like a casino owner than a movie theater owner.

"Mr. Grissom, may I ask you why you have a pair of binoculars in a movie theater?" he asked.

"It's not what you think. I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab and… we were… conducting an experiment," he tried his best to lie.

"What kind of experiment?"

"Behaviors of teens at the movies?" he replied.

"Here's your hypothesis. They give us money and we let them make out and act crazy. Screaming things like Marg Helgenberger was in a movie with David Curso. Why some teen would say that… I have no idea. Now that you've got your answer… I'm calling the Crime Lab."

---

"You did WHAT?"

"Cath, I was just checking up on her."

"So now your I Spy? What were you thinking Gil?" Catherine stood over her husband with her hands on her hips.

"He did 'the move'," Gil said shifting on the couch that was in Catherine's office.

Catherine sighed, "Gil, I know that you are a concerned father, but you can't go off doing stuff like this. What if she saw you, Warrick, Nick or Greg? You would have embarrassed her and damaged her dating life."

"I know. I'm sorry. I know I embarrassed you too. Them calling Ecklie, then Ecklie calling you."

"Just a little bit. I learned that you do lots of crazy stuff, but I still love you anyways." Catherine sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lindsey must not find out about what you guys did."

"I know. So… what's my punishment?" he asked.

"You get to work with you little girlfriend Sara for one whole week." She gave him a kiss on the lips and got up, straighten her clothes.

"Cath…" Gil groaned.

"Better than no sex for a week. I'm going to go home early."

"Did something happen?"

"No. Jordan just got a little sick and I just want to make sure she's alright." Catherine replied grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair.

"Give her a kiss goodnight for me," Gil said kissing her himself.

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you too," he replied before watching her disappear down the hallway.

----

"Oh baby, Mommy's here." Catherine picked up her crying baby out of her crib. She pat Jordan on her butt and bounced her slightly as she walked to the bathroom. She took the child's temperature.

"If there's anything I can do Mrs. Grissom," Crystal said running her hand through her blonde hair.

"It's fine, Crystal. There's fifty dollars on the table. Have a goodnight," Catherine said.

"Goodnight. Hope she feels better." Crystal replied with a warm smiled.

The thermometer beeped and read 99.99° F. Catherine kissed her hot forehead. "Poor baby… I know, I know." Catherine bounced her more.

---

"I had fun tonight Lindsey." Josh and Lindsey stood at her front door, facing each other.

"Me too. I hope we can go out again soon," she replied, sounding more like a question.

"Defiantly. Good night." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Night," she replied as he walked away. She fished for her house key. After she opened the door she pressed her back against it and bit her bottom lip, smiling.

"Lindsey! Is that you?" she heard her mom yell. She raced upstairs and threw off her shoes.

"Hi mom."

"Hey. How was your date?" she asked wrapping Jordan in a blanket.

"Great. Josh is so cute and funny and nice." Lindsey sighed heavily.

"I would tell you not to fall in love with him yet, but I'm too late," Catherine replied. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing home?" she asked.

"Jordan got sick. I'm going to take her to the doctor to get some medicine."

"Where's dad?"

"Working. Are you coming with me?"

"No. I'm going to get ready for bed," Lindsey replied.

"Kay. We'll be back soon." Catherine cradled Jordan and walked out of the nursery, switching off the light.

---

Gil turned on the lamp on his bedside. He hadn't seen Jordan in the dark. She was lying close to her mother; both of them were asleep.

Catherine's eyes slowly fluttered open. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 7am." Gil replies shrugging off his jacket. Catherine kissed Jordan's forehead.

"I took her to the doctor and got some medicine so she wouldn't OD on children's Tylenol.. Her fever went down."

He smiled at Jordan, "I'll take her to her crib."

"Careful. It took a lot of walking around to get her to fall asleep." Gil gently picked her up and walked her to her crib.

"Night Angel. Hope you feel better later," he said. He kissed her on the forehead and laid her down.

When he went back to his room, Catherine was coming out of their bathroom wearing a white tank top and rainbow striped boy shorts. Instead of going back to bed she walked over to Gil and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he whispered back.

"How was work with Sara?" she asked teasingly.

"She was raping me with her eyes," he replied drawing imaginary designs on her back.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know what will make me fell better," he said.

"What's that?"

Gil leant down and whispered into her ear. A wide smile crossed Catherine's face.

"That… uh… that could help." She cleared her throat. "You could just sleep it off too."

"Nope." Gil scooped her up, slipping his arm under her knees and the other around her back. Catherine threw her head back slightly and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I cannot get over how cute Cath and Gil are together. Little devils. Please R&R! Updating ASAP!**


	5. An Old Friend

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

* * *

"Lindsey… Gil," Catherine yelled through the house, setting the keys on the small table by the door. Jordan was in her arms asleep.

"Hey honey." Gil said from the living room couch.

"So, your not dead?" she asked.

"No."

"Did you fix the sink?"

"No," he replied.

"So…"

"I called the plumber and they'll be here later."

"Where is Linds?" Catherine asked.

"She went to the mall." He replied.

"Oh. I'm going to put Jordan in her crib. She fell asleep in the car."

"Ok."

Catherine sat down next to her husband after putting her daughter down. She lifted her feet and rested them on the coffee table in front of them.

"How was the mall?" Gil asked.

"Fine. I got Jordan some clothes and I saw an old friend."

"Who?"

"Dean Clarkson. I knew him in Montana and for the year that I knew him, my mom loved him more than me. She treated him like a freaking god. But he was a nice kid. He had lunch with Jordan and I." Catherine told him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You mean how your mom loves me more than she loves you?" Gil flashed her a smile.

"She only loves you more because you're a better cook that I am. I think if I weren't married to you, she'd take a hit at you."

Gil chuckled. "I guess we'd never know if Miss Lily Flynn and I would work out."

Catherine hit him playfully on the chest. "What the hell are you watching?" she asked as she watched the television.

"The horse is giving birth. The trainers have a lot of involvement in horses giving birth and since there are no medicines to give the horses, it's all natural."

Catherine scrunched up her face. "I am so grateful for that stuff. Lindsey's head was so big… and she was my first kid. Jordan just didn't want to come out so quickly."

"Yeah I remember your words, 'We are never having sex again,' while you were pushing." Gil reminded her.

"Yeah. That lasted for how long? Could you turn now?" Catherine asked.

"There's nothing on anyways." Gil turned off the TV and put his arm around Catherine.

"Did Josh ever call Lindsey?"

"Yeah. He asked her out again."

"Really? You know we haven't gone on a date in a long time," Catherine said.

"I know. We've been so busy with Jordan and work."

"Well then. Let's plan a date." Catherine got up and straddled Gil's hips.

"Where do you want to go Mrs. Grissom?" Gil asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hmm. Well I was thinking that we go out to dinner… or breakfast." Catherine played with the curls on the back of his neck.

"Okay."

"Then," she continued, "We get a hotel room with a great view. Then we drink some wine, have some dessert." Catherine smiled seductively and lowered her voice. "Finally we have amazing sex, over and over again everywhere in that room."

"I really, really like your plan," Gil said in a low voice.

"I do to." Catherine bit her lip. "So when Dr. Grissom, shall we have this date?"

"I don't know. I have to check my calendar for a night I'm off. And you're off too."

"Do that tonight, during shift and I'll think about what to wear."

"Have you kissed me today?" Gil asked looking at her lips. Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't remember. I think if I kiss you, it might help trigger my memory." Catherine teased.

"Then kiss me."

Catherine pressed her lips down on his, instantly opening her mouth and granting him access. She moaned as his tongue explored her moth and hers did the same. Gil's hands slipped under her t-shirt and he caressed her warm skin. Catherine ran her hands through his hair, hers falling around their face.

The sound of Jordan crying broke them up.

"I think this is how we got her," Catherine said smiling on his lips.

Gil kissed her on the lips, then her chin making a path to her neck. Catherine whimpered as kissed her sensitive spots and his hands slid up her back under her clothes. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Gil, Jordan is crying," she forced out of her mouth.

Gil groaned. "Go." Catherine kissed him on the lips. Gil hit her bottom.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I love you too Gil."

"Mommy's coming!" Catherine yelled as she went up the stairs. Gil turned the TV on and went back to Discovery.

---

"Lindsey!"

"Yo." Lindsey stood in the doorway of her parent's bedroom.

"Gil already left, but he made dinner and it's in the oven. He also made Jordan's bottles and they're in the fridge. If she wakes up please check her temperature in case she gets sick again. If anything's wrong, call me or your dad." Catherine said looking under her bed for her other shoe. When she found it, she slipped it on and wiped of her black slacks.

"Mom, I've watched my little sister before."

"I know, I know. I love you, be good and lock the door." She put her purse on her shoulder and kissed Lindsey on the forehead.

"Love you too."

---

"Catherine and Sara, a 419 at the Kitty Klub. Dead stripper." Gil said handing Sara the assignment slip. "Warrick, robbery on Fremont. Nick and Greg, a Mrs. Dawson is missing her dog. She wants it back." Everyone laughed.

"I guess it's a pretty slow night," Warrick said reading over his slip.

"Yeah. Hopefully nothing else comes to us before shift ends." Gil said.

"Yeah. Paperwork… So looking forward to it," Catherine said.

"Ha! So glad I'm not a boss man or woman like you guys. Limited paperwork. Grissom has like six Mt. Everest piles of paperwork in his office," Greg said. "Do you guys really do paperwork in there?" he looked suspiciously between his two supervisors.

"Take a UV light and find out Greg." Catherine replied winking at him. Everyone chuckled a bit, even Sara.

"Okay, can we get to work guys?" Gil asked. He was use to being the center of Greg's jokes about he and Catherine by now.

"The boss man and the boss lady doing it in his offices is just sick." Greg whispered to his partner.

"What if you were the 'boss man'? Nick asked.

"I'd be the luckiest guy on the planet," he replied.

"Guys." Gil warned them.

"Leaving," Greg said leaving, Nick following him.

"See you guys later," Warrick said.

"I'll meet you at the Denali," Sara said.

"Do you consider yourself the luckiest guy on the planet?" Catherine asked him teasingly.

"Put a UV light in my office and you tell me," Gil replied with a smirk before walking down the hallway with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a boring chapter, but I didn't know what to write, I'm tired and bored. Please review. Chapter six coming up next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

**A/N: Finally updating. (smiles sweetly for forgivness)**

* * *

"My best bet is that all the other dancers were jealous. Carey, a.k.a Pussy Kat, was the most popular dancer. Highest paid by the end of the night, most requested. I remember when I first started at the French Palace, all the girls hated me." 

"So all of them were in on it?" Sara asked Catherine as they walked down the halls of the crime lab.

"Yeah. Everyone that was on that shift was in the dressing room during the time of her death. All we need is the evidence to confirm and our case is closed," Catherine replied.

"She was so young and pretty though. Why stripping?"

"The money. You can get anywhere from fifty bucks to two grand a night." Catherine and Sara made it to their destination, the break room.

Nick and Greg sat in front of the TV watching Futuram and eating their lunches.

"Hey guys. Find your missing dog?" Sara asked grabbing a bottle of water out of the mini fridge.

"Mrs. Dawson's rotwiller chased Greg until it got hit by a truck." Catherine and Sara laughed.

"What did you tell her?" Catherine asked.

"What happened and then she attacked Greg with her cane."

"I have a cane impression on my back," Greg said with his mouth full of noodles.

"You were the innocent guy then Nick."

"Yeah. I got some chocolate chip cookies." Nick smiled proudly.

"Are you guys done with your case at the strip club?"

"No. We just need our evidence to confirm out theory," Catherine replied. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where you going?" Greg asked.

"To my second office," she replied.

"I bet you twenty they're going to do the nasty."

"I heard that Greg!" Catherine yelled through the glass walls without glancing back his way.

---

"Hey." Gil heard Catherine's voice.

"Hey." He said looking over the rim of his glasses before looking back down at his paperwork. Catherine took a seat in front of his desk.

"So what's our schedule look like," she asked.

"Well, we don't have any more nights off for a couple of months. We've both used up half of our vacation days."

Catherine groaned and tilted her head back.

"If were lucky next Friday we'll be on call. I made reservations at the MGM," he said.

"You did all the dirty work." Catherine smiled. Gil leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses, chewing on the earpiece.

"Of course, my dear. How's your shift?"

"Fine. Sara and I are waiting on our results," she replied, "And stop chewing on your glasses."

"Yes Mother." Gil rolled his eyes sat his glasses on his desk. Catherine always scowled at him for chewing on them.

"How's the paperwork?"

"You mean the stuff Ecklie's too lazy to do? Boring."

Catherine pouted, "I wish it weren't so boring… if that helps." She added a sweet smile.

"Come on this side of the desk and it won't be so boring," Gil said wagging his eyebrows.

"Is that an invitation to do inappropriate acts in the workplace, Mr. Grissom?"

"If you close to door no one has to know."

Catherine felt her cell phone vibrate in the back pockets of her jeans. 'Sara: Results are in.' it read.

"I'm sorry. I have to go arrest some strippers. Greg is going to be so jealous," she said rising from the seat. "I'll talk to you later. Have fun."

"I'll try to knowing how you turned me down."

"I love you too," Catherine said before leaving. Gil picked up his glasses and chewed on the ends smirking.

---

"You seriously got to arrest six naked women?" Greg asked Catherine.

"Half naked women. They weren't probably your type anyways Greg," Catherine replied shrugging on her light blazer.

"What's that?"

"Murderers," she replied. She flipped her head over the collar and closed her locker shut.

"Hey guys," Warrick said sleepily entering the locker room.

"Hey Warrick. How was you're night?"

"Tiring. Owner of that shop had me all over the place and breathing down my neck," he replied with red eyes. "Yours?"

"She got to arrest strippers," Greg said for her.

"Catfight got ugly at the Kitty Klub. The kittens were jealous of the Pussy Kat."

"Hm. Sounds interesting."

Catherine laughed remembering the girls bitch attitudes that she was all too familiar with. "It was."

"Hey Cath, you ready?" Gil asked from the doorway of the locker room. His thin brief case in one hand.

"Yeah. Night guys." Catherine waved and picked up her purse. Gil waved to them as well.

Catherine yawned and glanced at the digital clock in the truck. It read 6:36 am.

"Tired," Gil asked

"Mmm. Yeah. Hopefully Jordan stays asleep past ten today." Catherine sunk into the front seat of the Denali and laid her head on the headrest.

"I doubt it. She's an early bird."

"I think it's your turn anyways," Catherine said with her eyes closed.

"No. If I recall, I got up last time," he argued.

"That doesn't count… we weren't asleep."

"We _were_ in the bed. So it counts. It's your turn," Catherine said.

Gil opened his mouth to speak, but Catherine projected her voice first, "End of discussion. You still owe some cases with Sara too. Don't think I forgot either."

He sighed, pulling up in their driveway. "I still cannot believe you'd let her eye rape me like that."

"As long as she doesn't really rape you; it's okay. Or touch you." Catherine gave him a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

---

The ringing of her cell phone woke Catherine up. Her husband lay close to her, his naked chest pressed against her back and their legs tangled together. She got a glimpse of the bedside alarm clock: it was twelve thirty.

"Grissom," she said answering.

"Hey Catherine. It's Dean." She heard his voice say. His voice sounded deeper on the phone.

"Hi Dean. What's up?" she asked whispering, trying not to wake Gil.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you," he asked.

"No," she lied.

"Oh, well, I was hungry and I didn't know any place to eat. I was wondering if you and Jordan would like to refer me a place to eat and then join me for lunch."

"Uh," Catherine looked at her husband's sleeping face. Thank god he wasn't snoring. "Sure. We'll meet you at Circus Circus in an hour."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit then."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and carefully got out of bed. Gil stirred and grabbed a pillow hugging it, replacing it with his wife. Catherine grabbed his dark blue boxers from the side of their bed and slipped them on. Grabbing her own white tank top, she pulled it on.

The boxers sat just below her hips, the take top stopping short, exposing her hipbone up to just below her belly button. At her age and after two kids, she still had the body of a teenager; Toned in all the right places and slim.

Sticking her head in both her daughters' rooms she saw they were missing. She heard the TV downstairs. And went down.

She saw Lindsey and the boy who had taken her out a couple of nights ago sitting on the couch. Jordan sat in Lindsey's lap, playing with her older sister and her… boyfriend.

"Afternoon," Catherine said.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Mrs. Grissom."

"Hi Josh. What you guys up to?"

"Nothing. I didn't want to wake you guys so I got Jordan up," Lindsey said.

"Did you eat?"

"Yup."

"Where's your bathroom?" Josh asked.

"Down the hall. It's at the end," Lindsey replied. Josh got up and left.

"So…" Catherine said walking into the kitchen, Lindsey, with Jordan on her hip following.

"So what?" she asked.

"Are you guys together or what?" Catherine loaded the coffee maker and turned it on.

A smile spread across Lindsey's face. "Yeah. He asked me this morning if I wanted to go out with him."

"Aww."

"Mom," she warned her. "Don't start with that awe crap."

"It's just so sweet Lindsey." Catherine smiled. "You have a boyfriend and you're all mushy about it."

"I'm not mushy about it." She put Jordan on her other hip.

"Then what was that smile when I asked about ya'll?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "You can't talk Mrs. I-Cannot-Stop-Touching-Gil-All-Day," she replied. "Oh Gil, take me now!" she said in a breathy voice.

"Shut-up." Catherine threw at wet paper towel at her.

"Hey. I have a baby."

"Give me my favorite daughter." Catherine joked and held out her arms and Lindsey pretended to pout. "Good Morning baby." She said kissing her chubby cheek. "What have you been doing with Lindsey and her boyfriend?" she asked.

"I'm going back into the living room."

"You might want to move the party in case your Dad comes downstairs naked and scares him away."

"Oh my god. I hate you for even putting that image in my head." Lindsey threw up her hands before leaving the kitchen, the door swinging.

Catherine carried Jordan and a mug of coffee upstairs. She got them both ready for their lunch meeting without waking Gil, who slept like a log.

"Where are you guys going?" Lindsey asked sitting on the porch stairs with Josh.

"An old friend called. He wasn't to have lunch," she replied putting on her shades.

"Oh. Shall I tell the mister of your mystery date?"

"It's not a date. He's thinking of moving out here, but he doesn't know where to eat for lunch."

"I think Mickey Deez got five stars this month. Right Josh?" she asked referring to McDonalds.

"Yeah. They're burgers are ranked number one in the _world_," he played along. "The way the meat is laid between two sesame buns and delicately spread with ketchup and mustard."

Catherine stared down at the two teenagers who were looking up at her. "You two are made for each other," Catherine said. "Excuse us. We can't be late."

"Have fun!" Lindsey yelled after her.

"You're sister is weird," Catherine whispered to Jordan who responded by squealing. Catherine put her in her car seat.

* * *

**A/N: I just noticed how short this is. Sorry. I guess the only way to make it up is to quickly update the next chapter then. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

* * *

"Hey," Catherine greeted Dean. She was glad that she was wearing her shades; his pearly white smile plus the Vegas sun would have blinded her. She had decided to wear a pair of denim shorts and a tank top that showed off her amazing legs. She had slipped on a pair of simple flats and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, her bangs stopping just above her eyebrows.

She pushed Jordan in her stroller. She was wearing her 'Daddy's Girl' tee shirt, a cute little denim skirt and a pair of tiny sneakers.

"Hi," he greeted them. "Thanks for coming out. I hope I didn't wake you or anything."

"It's okay. I was wondering why Jordan hadn't woken me up." She smiled. He chuckled.

"So, where should we eat?"

"Something fancy or simple?"

"Your pick."

"I like the hotdogs and pretzels in Circus Circus," she replied.

"Sounds good. Lead the way, ladies."

Catherine and Dean made their way to a hot dog booth. She had packed Jordan a bottle and some baby food for her lunch, but fed her some of the bread from her hot dog bun. When they were done with their hot dogs, they walked and talked then stopped to get some pretzels. Catherine ordered the usual: salted pretzel and lemonade.

---

Gil scratched his head as he walked down stairs in a pair of sweat pants and a white shirt. She stopped when he heard voices.

"_Josh, put it back, my dad is going to kill me."_

"_Just one more minute."_

"_Jooosshh," he heard Lindsey groan aggravated._

Gil turned to the basement door, which was near the stairs, and where Lindsey's voice was coming from.

"_Okay, that's enough."_

"What are you doing?" Gil asked when he saw his prized spider in Josh's hand and Lindsey as safe distance away from him.

"Um, he wanted to hold it," she replied.

"Did you tell him that I don't like random people touching Alberto?"

"Josh, my dad doesn't like random people touching Alberto," she said to him then turned to her dad, "I told him."

"I'm sorry, sir. I just like spiders… a lot and Lindsey told me you had some down here."

Gil eyed them, "You like spiders?"

"Yeah. I have two, my mom hates them." He carefully put Alberto back into its case. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, its okay. You know what kind of spider that is?"

Lindsey shook her head, hoping that her father wouldn't actually like her boyfriend. She listened as Josh told him what kind it was and most of its characteristics.

"In my office I have another one. It's rare, you want to see it?"

"Sure, if it's okay with Lindsey."

Lindsey opened her mouth to speak, but Gil put his arm around the young boy, "Don't worry about her. Women drive you crazy anyways."

---

"Hello?" Catherine answered her cell phone as she walked away from the Circus Circus entrance, their 'lunch meet' being over.

"Mom. This is an SOS."

"What did Gil do now?" Catherine asked navigating the stroller with one hand.

"He's taking Josh and I to his office."

"He's not going to show him any weapons is he?"

"No. Worse, his spiders." Lindsey was in the back seat of the truck, Josh and Gil in a deep conversation about bugs.

"Why?"

"Josh likes spiders," she said slowly. "Do you think he's trying to use some kind of bond with him against me?"

"No…. maybe… I don't know. I got some tricks, but you're not old enough to use them yet."

"Eww."

"Linds, I have to call you back," Catherine stood at the car, waiting for her hand to become free so she could quickly put the baby in the car seat and the stroller in the trunk.

"You're in this with him aren't you?"

"In what?"

"The Lindsey Love Life, We Must Destroy… plan… thing."

"No honey, this is all Gil. Just, come up with something… bye."

"Mo-." Her mother hanging up the phone cut off Lindsey. She slouched in the back seat and texted Josh. 'I am going 2 kill u.' she wrote.

---

Catherine sat in her husband's study later that evening. Her legs were crossed in the big chair, her hair up in a ponytail and her glasses sitting on her nose. She mumbled as she read the papers.

"Hello." Gil said leaning in the doorframe. Catherine looked up and gave him a quick smile.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing," Gil asked making his way in to the office and behind the chair.

"Your paperwork and your youngest is asleep."

"You don't have to."

"Gil if I don't do them, then they won't get done until next year." She glanced at him. Gil pursed his lips, thinking about it.

"Don't you have your own paperwork?" he asked.

"I did it already and I was bored." She shrugged. Gil studied her. She was always sexy when she wore her glasses, but even sexier when she wore her glasses, a tank top and a pair of his boxers.

He put his hands on her already relaxed shoulders and began to move his hands, massaging them.

"Where did you go this morning? I missed you."

"My friend, Dean that I told you about, he wanted to know where was some place he could eat."

"Where'd you guys take him?"

"Circus Circus." She titled her head to the side and closed her eyes, "That feels really good."

Gil kissed her exposed neck, "How does that feel."

"Better," she smiled. She sighed, "I heard you took Josh and Lindsey to your office."

"Yeah, I showed him Rufus. He's a spider freak."

"Rufus? I didn't even know that thing had a name."

"He's not a thing!"

"Sorry, your spider. What did Lindsey say?"

"Something about dropping dead and bored. I was in and out to her, but the kid knows his spiders."

"Hmm. Be careful. I don't want Lindsey to think were trying to ruin her love life."

"Cath, she's fifteen, she has no love life." Catherine turned around in the chair and stood on her knees, the back of the chair separating them.

"But we do," she said in an almost whisper. Gil leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you wear this?" he asked. She still had her black-framed glasses on.

"I have an even sexier outfit."

"What?"

"Skin," she whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you change into it and let me be the judge of that." Gil's voice was lowered and she could tell that he was aroused.

"Lead me to the room, Bugboy."

* * *

**A/N: I got stuck in the middle of this chapter… again. I'm bored and hungry (sigh). Four more days until school, counting today and the weekend. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

* * *

Catherine sat in her office, shifting though some papers. Judy appeared in her doorway. 

"Catherine a man by the name of Dean is here to see you. He's in the front," she said in her small voice.

"Oh. Can you send him up please?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks Judy."

A few minutes later Dean appeared in the spot Judy once occupied.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey. Come in." She took off her glasses and leaned up.

"Nice office," he complemented. Catherine didn't know why he was here.

"Thanks. What brings you here so late?"

"Oh. I just wanted to check out the number two crime lab in the country," he replied.

"What do you think so far?"

"Pretty nice place," he replied. "I see everyone his hard at work. I'm sorry if I interrupted you on anything."

"No. It's fine. Just doing some boring paperwork. It's everyone's least favorite thing to do."

"Mine in the dentist office too and most of it is paperwork when you're not in someone's mouth." Catherine laughed.

"Would you like a tour of the place? I'm sure that my boss wouldn't mind." Dean looked at his watch.

"Actually, my daughter's plane is coming in a bit. She's visiting me for the weekend."

"Oh. Okay." Catherine stood up. "Nice seeing you again."

"Prepare for any calls incase I need somewhere to take her." She laughed again.

"Okay."

"Have a good… night," he said.

"You too."

Catherine sat down when he left.

"Who was that?" Sara asked coming in the office.

"One of my old friends. He stopped by," she replied, "What's up?"

"Oh, um, have you seen Grissom. We're working this case together and I kind of need him," Sara said.

"Oh," Catherine said, "I haven't seen him. He's probably doing a search on Lindsey's boyfriend. I'll let him know that you want him when I see him."

"Okay. Thanks."

Catherine watched as she left and pulled out her cell phone.

'Where are you?' she sent a text message to her missing husband.

'Hiding from her' he replied almost instantly.

'Where?'

'In my secret location in my office'

'Under the desk…'

'You know me too well'

'I know,' she wrote back. 'Hiding from her is not part of the deal/punishment'

'But Cath…'

'Tsk, tsk. Get back to work.'

He didn't text back so she assumed he was working like a good boy. A few minutes later Gil appeared in her doorway.

"I don't like you very much," he said before disappearing. Catherine smiled.

---

Gil woke up, hearing Catherine rustling in the room.

"Going somewhere?" he asked rubbing his face.

"Yes. Grocery shopping," she replied sounding tired.

He sat up and got out of the bed. Catherine's back was facing him while she searched through the shared closet. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You feel warm," he said kissing her neck.

"I don't feel too good," she said.

"Then why are you going grocery shopping?"

"We have to eat." She turned around in his arms.

"You look… sick…. Honey," he said after she raised her eyebrow. Her face was a light pink and gray circles were under her eyes.

He put his hand on her forehead, checking to see if she had a fever, which she did.

"You are going to bed sweetheart."

"What about our food?" she asked.

"I'll get it."

"She laughed. You? Going grocery shopping?"

"Um, thanks for boosting my self esteem today."

"Sorry," she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. "I don't think you'd last. It's hard work."

"What? Picking up a box of cereal?"

"Are you sure you want to go?" she asked, "No, I need to do it. You're going to be so lost in there."

"Cath, it's a grocery store. I lived alone before I had to eat too. The only difference is that there are four of us. I'll even take Jordan with me."

Catherine looked at him thinking.

"I need you healthy for tomorrow too," he said in a low voice, "its Friday." He kissed her neck. Catherine titled her head back grating him better access.

"You've made your point, but if anything happens to Jordan, you'll never be able to reproduce again."

"Scared of you… again."

"Good," she kissed him.

"Now Mrs. Grissom, get in the bed."

"I'm faint. Undress me," she said with a sweet smile.

A little while later Catherine lay in the bed with the covers up to her neck. Gil bought Jordan into the room on his hip. He stopped at the end of the bed looking at his wife.

"I'd bring her closer but you're all germed up."

"Hopefully this is just a twenty four hour bug. Are you leaving now?"

"Yes we are. We have the list and I'll bring you back some more medicine."

"Kay. Call me if you need something."

"Alright."

"Bye baby," she said.

"Bye," he replied.

"I was talking to Jordan."

"I feel loved."

"I love you Gil" she called after him.

"I love you too," he replied.

"People trying to sleep in the house!" Lindsey yelled through her closed bedroom door.

"Maybe if you did some thing productive at three 'o clock in the morning instead of talking to Joshie Boo, you'd be okay," he said stopping by the door then walking down stairs.

----

"Okay," Gil said entering the grocery store. Jordan sat in the car seat provided by the baby shopping carts. She faced him her curious blue eyes staring up at him and her little tongue poking out of her mouth. "What's first on the list?"

He read the first few items Catherine had written down: bread, cereal, green beans, corn.

"This looks easy," he told the baby.

Gil stopped on the bread isle first.

"Oh my god," he said, "How many kinds of bread is there?"

He looked at the different labels: wheat, split wheat, whole wheat, white, and potato. He glanced at the list. Catherine's handwriting read bread. Not the type or kind.

"Let's call the Goddess of grocery shopping," he said to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and called his wife on speed dial.

"What?" Catherine asked knowing from the caller ID that it was him.

"What kind of bread?

"What?" she asked sounding drained.

"There are at least 100 different types of bread and you so neatly just wrote bread.

"Split wheat Gil. You know the bag you stared at when you make a sandwich?" She replied. "Come on Mr. Observeant."

"Okay. How many?"

"Two."

"Kay."

"You got it hun?" she asked.

"Yeah of course. Kist had to ask that quixk question.

"Alright. Stay in the budget."

"I didn't miss it on the list. I'll talk to you later baby."

Catherine hung up the phone. Gil went to pick up a loaf of bread but stopped. 'What brand?' he thought.

"This is going to be hard," he said to Jordan. He flipped open his phone ready to call his wife.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for not updating this for so long! I think I might take a little dramatic turn with this... I'm getting a little bored with it. Look for some more updates! Please review! **review... review... reivew... (smiles) 


	9. Chapter 9

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

**A/N: Chapter 9. Boring day, today. Except for drama auditions.

* * *

**

Catherine was asleep in the bed, the fan blowing directly on her. She lay on her stomach, her strawberry blonde locks draped over her face. He sat on the small space on the edge of the bed.

"Cath," he said moving her hair behind her ear. He felt her forehead to find it still warm.

She groaned and opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like crap. Did you get the drugs?"

"Yes: Nyquil, Dayquil and some aspirin. Orange juice and Gaterorade is down in the car."

She closed her eyes, "I love you. Where is Jordan?"

"Guarding our groceries," he replied. Catherine looked up at him.

"You left her in the truck?"

"Yeah. She's a tough eight and a half month old."

"Gil" she said about to get up. Gil put his hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, I'm joking. She fell asleep in the car and I put her in her playpen before I bought anything else in the house." Catherine calmed down, and glared at her husband.

"If I had the strength, I'd kick your ass."

"Aww. Well Gil's sick little lover is weak."

"Can you got get my damn drinks?" she asked.

"Ouch. Bite much?" he asked getting up.

He returned with two bottles of Minute Maid orange juice and two bottles of red Gaterorade. Catherine quickly downed the pills and fell back asleep. Gil finished unloading the bags and joined her.

----

"Lindsey!" Gil called her, "Dinner is ready!"

"K. Coming,"

"Where's mom?" Lindsey asked as she sat Jordan in her high chair.

"She's upstairs, sick."

"Is that some code for, 'she's getting ready for us to get our freak on?'"

Gil rolled his eyes, "No."

"What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna."

They sat down, said grace and ate.

"Tomorrow I need you to watch Jordan."

"For how long?"

"All day. You mom and I are going out if she feels better."

"I might have had plans," she said.

"Fifty bucks said you had no plans," he replied.

"Those plans are for next week!" she replied. "Can Josh come over?"

"No," Gil said quickly.

"Well, can a friend come over?

"Sure. Wouldn't want you to die from bordrem. Clean off the table and make sure the kitchen is clean."

"What? I didn't even cook," she said as Gil got up from the table and picked up Jordan who was covered in her food.

"Say bye Linds," Gil said to Jordan leaving Lindsey to follow his command.

Gil had put Jordan to bed and checked on his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Thank you for taking care of me," she said. Gil sat on his side of the bed and kissed her.

"No problem. How was your soup?"

Catherine made a face, "Ok, but I wanted lasagna."

"Sick people eat soup," he replied.

"Sucks for us."

"I'm going to run you a bath."

"Gil, I can do it." Catherine got out of bed.

"No, no. You need your strength for tomorrow. I plan to wear you out."

"Shouldn't you get your fair share of rest? I plan to do the same sweetheart."

"Hmmm, we'll see." He gave her a quick kiss and went to run her bath. She stripped from Gil's dress shirts and boxers and soaked in the tub.

"How come you never wear your own clothes?" Gil asked picked them up off the floor and putting them in the hamper.

"They're more comfortable," she replied with her eyes closed.

Gil stood over the tub. Catherine sensed he was close and opened on of her eyes looking up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Are you going to work tonight?"

She shook her head, "No. I'll sit this night out. You?"

"Yeah. I have to leave in a bit. "

Poking out her bottom lip, she looked up at him. "Leaving me here all by myself?" she asked.

"Someone has to pay the bills and you need your rest."

"Is Jordan in bed? I haven't see her since you guys left."

"Yeah. I put her down early. She was sleepy."

"Okay, now I really feel lonely," she said. Gil laughed and bent over to give her a kiss on the fore head before disappearing into their bedroom.

Catherine held her breath and slid into the water, coming back up when she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She slicked her wet hair back and picked up her bottle of body wash to read.

Gil came back in the bathroom a few seconds later and got in the stand in shower. Catherine closed her eyes enjoying the bath and knowing her family was safe. She fell asleep, due to the medicine.

Gil stepped out of the shower and wrapped his robe around his body, also seeing his wife asleep like a goddess.

"Cath," he said nudging her shoulder "Come on sweetheart. No sleeping in the tub."

"Just put me in the bed," she mumbled.

"But you're wet," he replied.

"Mmm, dry me off love," she replied. Gil rolled his eyes and got her out and drying her off.

"Okay, am I carrying you or what?"

Catherine smiled sleepily, "What do you think?"

Gil picked her up knowing he was going to carry her and dropped her on the bed making her groan.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter 9. I know. Kill me. I'll update ASAP yo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

**A/N: B-O-R-E-D. Who ever saves me from homework gets TEN cookies!

* * *

**

"Where's Catherine?" Warrick asked as Gil walked down the hallway.

"She's at home, sick. Why?"

"Nothing, as soon as I got here Hodges tackled me with our lab results."

"Oh. She's probably asleep right now."

"Is she okay?" he asked as Gil moved around him.

"Yeah."

Warrick watched as Gil walked off to his office.

---

"Nick, Sara, Greg – a double homicide at the Tangiers," Gil said handing Sara a slip of paper, "Warrick you're with me on a missing persons."

"Cool," Greg said snatching the paper from Sara and running before she got a chance to hit him.

"Grissom. I got a text message from Catherine telling me to work with you," Sara said.

"What? When?"

"Um, an hour ago."

Grissom sighed, "Fine," he mumbled, "You're with me and Warrick."

"Okay," she smiled forgetting about her confusion.

"I'll meet you guys at the crime scene."

Once he was in his office Gil picked up the phone and called his house, but there was no answer. Catherine must have been asleep and Lindsey was gone.

He grabbed his kit and went out to his truck.

---

Quietly, Gil slipped into his side of the bed, trying not to wake Catherine. He easily lay on his back and closed his eyes giving off a little smile to the darkness of his success.

He held his breath when he felt her turn over.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Hi. I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"It's quiet alright." She moved in the darkness and kissed him. "Mmm. I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much." She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "How was work?"

"Fine. Sara informed me of your text message also," he said before a yawn.

"Good," she said. He knew she was smiling in the darkness.

"You know this is complete torture, right?"

"My goal has been conquered," she teased, "No more Sara for you."

She let out a soft squeal when he flipped them over so that she was pinned beneath him.

"Mmmm," he said kissing her, "I love you."

"All for lifting your curse?"

"And some other stuff, but the lifting of the curse is my favorite option right now."

"Ok, as long as you get to kiss me again."

"Will do," he replied.

---

"No parties, no drinking and no drugs."

"Guess I'll have to cancel all of my plans then," Lindsey said to her mother.

"Make sure Jordan is in the bed by seven. Dinner is in the fridge. Do not open the door for anyone– "

"Mom. I've done this before and I'm not _completely_ retarded."

Catherine sighed, "I know, I know." She resumed putting on her pearl earrings. "It's just a mother's…"

"Natural response," Lindsey mumbled, "Yes I know. I got this Mom. I know what I'm doing."

"Ok. How do I look?"

Catherine turned around and faced her daughter. She wore a strapless black dress that looked like was tied in the front and flowed down, stopping above her knees. She wore a pair of black high hells that presented her feet beautifully. Her pearl necklace and the matching earrings were her jewelry.

"No pearls."

"Diamonds?"

"Yeah. It's only Dad. It's not he hasn't been on a date with you before and he's seen you naked."

"Linds, shut-up. I'm trying to look nice."

"That's better," she said once her mother had changed into a pair of dangly diamond earrings and a diamond teardrop necklace. Around her wrist was a tennis bracelet.

"Lindsey's mom has got it going on," Lindsey sang.

---

Gil put the lasagna he had made into the oven, careful not to damage his clean white button down shirt. Jordan sat in her high chair throwing Cheerio's at him.

"Hey, you don't throw Cheerio's at your father," he said picking her up. "Now you have to behave while your mother and I are gone. Listen to Lindsey and be in bed by…"

"She's nine months," Catherine said from the top of the stairs. Gil's eyes wondered up. His mouth hung open when he saw her. She made the simplest thing look drop dead gorgeous. "I don't think she understands."

"Close your mouth before you drool on the baby!" Lindsey said. Gil jumped as if he was snapped back into reality.

"You look… amazing," he replied.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself and you're not even fully dressed."

He smirked, "Imagine what I look like when no clothes on then."

"No dirty talk around the baby… or me unless you want us to vomit." Lindsey took her sister from her father's arms.

"Let me go get my jacket," he said. He went to retrieve it from the kitchen, Catherine waited by the door.

"Lindsey!" he yelled for her as he made his way to the door and putting on his jacket.

"Yes?"

"Rules, no drinking, no drugs, no parties. _One_ friend. Keep the doors locked, don't let anyone in you don't know, don't answer the phone from anonymous people and dinner is in the oven. The timer will go off when it's done. Don't burn down the house. I am not fond of cardboard boxes."

"Ooookay," she replied. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good time, and spare the details when you get back." She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Love you guys."

"Love you too," Catherine replied. Catherine kissed Jordan, "Love you, baby."

"Love you… love you too bug," he kissed Lindsey, "And don't kill any bugs," he yelled before he closed the door.

The couple got in to the car. "Do you think they're going to be fine without us?" Catherine asked turning towards him and resting her head on the beck of the seat.

"Yeah. Lindsey's fifteen, and Jordan will be in bed in about an hour and a half. I have faith in our oldest."

"I really hope she doesn't burnt he house down."

"She won't kill any bugs either," he added. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"No one's going to kill your disgusting little friends," she said.

"I hope not. Did I tell you look amazing?"

"No, but you can tell me again," she smiled.

"You look… amazing. I cannot wait until we get to the hotel." Catherine leaned closer to him.

"Me neither," She whispered in his ear. "Where are we going anyways?"

"That my dear is a secret. You'll have to find out when we get there." Catherine sat back on her side and turned t he knob to turn on the radio.

A loud beat blasted through the car, a rapper rapping words played.

"That's Lil Wayne," Gil yelled over the music. "See I am a cool dad."

Catherine eyed him, "Yeah, real cool," she mumbled.

---

Soon they arrived at a new French restaurant that was hard to get into. But somehow Gil Grissom had managed to arrange reservations for he and his wife.

"Grissom," Gil said to the waiter.

"I can't believe you got reservations for this place," she said. "It's next to impossible since it's so new."

"Well believe it sweetheart," he said before the waiters directed them to their table. A candle was set in the middle and a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne sat on the side.

Gil pulled out Catherine's seat and took his own once she was seated.

"This place is amazing," she said looking around.

"I knew you'd love it."

"I love you," she said.

"Glad to know it," he smiled back.

"Oh, I forgot my purse in the car," she said.

"I'm paying hun, it's okay."

"But I bought you something and it's in my purse. I'll be right back. Try not to pick up some girl."

"Okay," he replied. He watched her hurry. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out hoping it wasn't someone from the team, Brass or Ecklie. Seeing it was anonymous he flipped it open.

'_Message from __**ANONYMOUS**__'_ it read. He opened the message and waited for the pictures he had been sent to download.

'your wife' is all that it read under the pictures of Catherine and another man. They were in a public place and held each other in an embrace. The second picture they stood not too far away from each other smiling and the last picture was Catherine held Jordan while she talked.

"Okay," he heard Catherine breathe out as she returned and sat down. "I got it, but you're going to have to wait until dessert. Someone call?"

Gil flipped his phone shut. "No, alarm Were right no time," he replied. He tried to erase the message from his mind, but it remained.

* * *

**A/N: And the drama begins? I don't know. What is Gil going to do? Review!… please. (smiles) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Grammar mistakes all mine.

* * *

**

They had made it halfway through dinner, Gil's mind scattering. Half of him was listening to Catherine as she talked about everything, and the other half wondered about those pictures.

He wanted to pull his cell phone out and study them, but he couldn't.

"Gil…"

"What were you saying?"

"Are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "You said something about the… basement." Catherine lifted her eyebrow, "I'm sorry. I was thinking about the girls," he lied.

"Hun, you've told _me_ about a dozen times they're okay and I'd never say anything about the basement because your little friends live there," she replied.

"Look, I'm fine. Can we just eat please?" he said almost snapping. It was still enough to surprise Catherine. She glanced at him for a few seconds before going back to her plate.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked, "You seem uptight."

"I don't know. You tell me," he replied casually. Catherine sat her fork down and.

"Gil you have been acting weird. What the hell is wrong?"

He pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Oh, well, that helps," she said getting angry. Obviously she had done something o upset him, but she wasn't sure what and she was suppose to know. "What did I do?"

Gil carefully pulled out his cell phone and found the message before setting it on the table. Catherine frowned and looked at it. She glanced up a Gil.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's you, some guy and our daughter," he replied.

"Are you following me?"

"No. Someone sent them to me." Catherine looked at the pictures, at Gil and thought about the situation. Her eyes poured out mixed emotions.

"You think…" she shook her head, "I'm with this guy?" she asked. She didn't know if she were angry or sad.

"I'm only believing what the evidence is telling me," he replied coldly. Catherine opened her mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out, "If you're going to cheat, keep our daughter out of it." Gil took his phone, pushed his chair back from the table and got up. Catherine watched the back of his black tuxedo walk out.

She got up and followed him. He was in the parking lot making his way to the truck.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" she asked, but he kept walking. She hurried and pushed the door shut just as he opened it.

"Cath…"

"Gil, I cannot believe that you believe some pictures over me. You didn't even ask me anything."

"Do I really need to ask you Catherine? I know how to put a puzzle together."

"Well you're putting together the wrong pieces. If you listened once and a while instead of thinking about your stupid bugs, you'd know that that guy is Dean, he friend I told you about," she replied. Gil's eyes changed from angry to 'Oh my god. What the hell did I just do.' "Those pictures are from the day that we meet up again in the mall and introduced him to Jordan."

Gil still stood in silence, "I can't believe that you would think that I could do that." She waited for Gil to respond, but he didn't. She shook her head, rolled her teary eyes and turned around.

"Cath," Gil replied grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…"

"It hurts Gil. It hurts to know that you'd think I'd do that to you."

"It's not you that I'm worried about. I mean look at you. You are gorgeous and I know guys look all the time. And look at me," he shrugged. "Guys like Dean are just more attracting than I am. I'm just afraid you'll get tired of me and go for what they have."

"I can never get tired of you. You are the most beautiful man that I've ever known and seen. You're a genius. You're caring, funny, mysterious... I love you because you're you. I have a family with you, not Dean or anyone else. No one will ever take your place in my life."

"I'm sorry I thought…" Catherine put her finger on his lips.

"Just don't ever think that again," she said before she brushed her lips against his. He slid his tongue over her lip, deepening the kiss. Catherine disconnected their lip, turning her head at a different angle to capture his lips again in a languid kiss. His hands tangled in her lose curls.

"I think we should pay for dinner and head for the hotel," Gil said once they separated. Catherine smiled.

"Sounds good to me." She bit her bottom lip that she knew drove him crazy. He grabbed her hand and went to pay.

* * *

**A/N: Short yes, but I wanted to end this chapter there. Only because I can. Hahaha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

**A/N: Sigh, back to school tomorrow.

* * *

**"Heyyyy girl."

"Shut-up. My sister's asleep."

"My bad," Lindsey's friend, Shelby, whispered.

"We went by Brad's party. She had a few sips of the punch," her other friend, Karen, informed her.

Shelby giggled, "It was some good ass punch. Where's your bathroom? I gotta pee."

"Down the hallway. You've been here before Shelby."

"Alcohol makes you forget some stuff," she said hurrying off.

"Are you sure it was just a few sips?" Lindsey asked.

Karen shrugged, "What movies you got chica?"

"They're in the living room."

"The toilet water looks weird spinning around," Shelby said walking out of he bathroom, scratching her head through her thick black curls.

Sitting on the couch, Lindsey and Karen looked at her and laughed.

"What?" she asked shrugging like a three year old.

"Come on before you miss the movie," Lindsey said popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

---

Catherine flopped on the king sized bed next to Gil, popping a whip cream covered strawberry in her mouth. Three and a half hours ago they were arguing in the parking lot. Now they were lying next to each other, glowing.

"I feel young," Catherine said propping herself up on her arm. She ran her fingers through her now loose and languid curls.

"You are still young."

"No, I mean like sixteen or something."

"My young charming features trigger your youthful memories," he said with a smirk making her giggle.

"Something like that," she replied. She glanced at the clock on the bandstand. "Do you want to call the girls?"

"They're fine," he said rolling on his side and draping his arm over her stomach.

"We're fine, right?" she asked turning serious.

"Yes and I'm sorry for thinking anything like that," he replied.

"Stop saying you're sorry. I understand."

"Well, stop asking if we're fine. We're fine."

"Ok, ok," she said, Are you sure you don't want to call the girls?

"Yeah. My itinerary has other plans."

"Like what?" she asked with a devilish smile. He lifted his eyebrows and she giggled.

---

"I got it!" Catherine said tying a robe around her body and going to the hotel room door. She grabbed the cart with the room service and thanked the person who had bought it up. "The food is here."

Catherine grabbed a plate and dug in. Gil appeared minutes later wearing only his boxers.

"I forgot sex made you hungry. It's like you're pregnant all over again." She took her plate to the bed. Gil followed behind, his plate with smaller portions.

"Oh! I forgot your present," She remembered setting her plate down.

"What present?"

"The one I got for you. I went to get it at the restaurant." He watched as she got up and went to retrieve it. She returned with a small black case.

He sat his plate down and opened it. Inside was a golden pocket watch. On the inside, 'love you butterflies; catherine, lindsey, jordan,' was engraved in fancy font. One of his classical music songs played from it.

"I know you don't really wear jewelry, but…"

"I love it," he replied. Catherine smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You got the perfect song too."

"How so?"

"It was the song I hummed to you when we had our first dance," he replied.

"_Would you like to dance?"_

_Catherine looked around the restaurant room. There was no radio, or band. _

"_But, there's no music," she replied._

_He shrugged, "So." She smiled and placed her hand in his._

_He stood up and directed her to the middle of the restaurant. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist. People sitting at the tables looked at them._

_Ignoring them, they swayed together. Gil hummed one of his classical songs. Catherine laid her head on his chest and signed loving the feeling of being his arms. She hadn't known him for long, but it felt like she had known him forever._

Catherine's eyes teared up remembering the night for long ago. It was even before Lindsey was born.

"I remember. Then everyone got up and danced with us," she sad.

Gil nodded. "You know I loved you that night. I've loved you forever."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I loved that night too. If it weren't for your stupid pager, something could have happened."

"Damn pager. I'm glad we have each other now, though."

"Yes, and a beautiful family."

He leaned close to her and whispered, "I love you."

She replied, "I love you too." He closed the gap and their lips connected. Gil groaned when he felt her tongue caress hers. He carefully moved the plates off the bed to any surface they could sit on.

He moved up on the bed, and motioned his head for Catherine to come up too. She climbed over his body and kissed him deeply.

---

"What if we had another baby?" Catherine asked. Gil laid his head on his wife's stomach, a sheet separating their skin-to-skin contact.

"Is this a planed pregnancy?" he asked.

"Was Jordan planned?"

"No," he replied. "I'd be extremely happy that you were carrying my child… again."

"Really? You don't think I'm too old?"

"Did we already have the age conversation?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I think it'd be great, another baby. I'd just be worried about you. A million things can go wrong when you're older and pregnant. Plus by the time the kid graduates, I'll be deaf or dead."

"Don't say that," she said slapping his shoulder.

"Do you want to have another baby, Cath?" he moved up so that they were eye level.

"Yeah, but not now. At least until Jordan can talk or she's out of diapers."

"Ok. I'll definitely be dead by the time this kid graduates," he said. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So we're going to have another baby sometime before my eggs shrivel up and die?"

"At the rate we going at tonight, I say you'll be pregnant before we leave this hotel," Gil replied.

"The act of becoming pregnant is just so much fun," she said brushing her lips against his.

"I agree," he replied kissing her.

---

"Where did your parents go again?" Karen asked.

"I don't even want to know," Lindsey replied sitting on the counter waiting in another bag of popcorn to finish popping. "They'll be back tomorrow morning though."

"Are they going to care that we came over?"

"Shouldn't. I'll just argue that two girls are better than two guys."

"True. How is Josh anyways?"

"Fine," Lindsey shrugged. "We're still getting to know each other and my dad kind of likes him."

"Ha! Oh my god why?"

"Spiders…"

Karen shivered, "Eww."

A loud thud came from the living room. Lindsey and Karen looked at each other.

"Shelby, Hun, are you okay?" Shelby was lying on the floor, face down.

"I was trying to do the Soulja Boy," she said lifting her head. The TV was on MTV music video channel and Soulja Boy was playing. The microwave beeped and they laughed.

---

A shriek sent a half dressed Gil into the bathroom the next morning.

"Cath…"

The water was running; Catherine was in the shower.

"There's a spider in here!" she said. He moved the curtain aside. Catherine stood in a corner of the tub, her back facing him, giving him, and the spider, a view of her backside.

"Where?" he asked.

"Up there," she pointed. He looked in the direction of her finger seeing a tiny, harmless spider.

"That?" he asked squinting his eyes.

"Yes. Kill it!"

"No!"

"Gil Grissom, kill it or I will!"

"I'll take it out and let it out the window," he said, "Okay?"

"Fine! Just get it out."

Gil smiled and got the tiny spider on his hand before taking it out of the bathroom. He sat it on the carpet, letting it go. Catherine would never know that it was in there.

She came out a few minutes later, her hair we and up in a messy bun. Her husband looked at her and held in a laugh.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"Cath, the spider was as big as a grain of sand."

"So. It still saw me naked."

Gil pretended to look worried, "Oh god. It probably had a camera and took pictures." She picked up what was closest to her, a bottle of Jack Daniels from the miny bar, and threw it at him.

"Oh come on," he got up and pulled her close to him, his arms around her waist, "It was cute."

"Yeah I could have died," she mumbled after he brushed his lips against her.

"Yeah and this hotel is going to have a million tiny horny spiders."

"That's disgusting."

"I know," he said before ending the teasing and capturing her lips. She pulled her face back after a few minutes and she felt his hands begin to roam.

"Go get in the shower. We have to check out in a little bit," she said.

"Fine," he pouted.

"Hurry up."

* * *

**A/N: Tada! I kinda got stuck at the end, but I made it through! I'll try to update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

**A/N: I'm bored. I've got some homework but I choose not to do it.

* * *

**"Am I imagining things or are there three teenagers asleep on my living room floor?" Catherine asked standing at the entrance to the living room with her overnight bag in her hand.

Gil quickly looked over her shoulder, "No," he replied going upstairs.

"I hope Lindsey's somewhere in there," she muttered before following her husband.

Gil had gone to Jordan's room to check on her. Catherine dropped her bag off in her bedroom and went to her office. On the other side of the room sat her husband's desk with was stacked with papers. She turned on her computer and glanced over the small stack of paper, squinting to see the blurry lines.

After logging on her account, she browsed through her email. She clicked on an email from an unknown person. There were three photo attachments - the same one that were on Gil's phone.

"Gil," she called.

"Yeah?" he said entering the office moments later with Jordan, who was only wearing a diaper, in his arms.

"Do you know who those pictures are from?"

"What pictures?" he asked.

"The ones on your phone," she replied.

"No. Why?"

"Because someone sent them to me too." Gil's frowned and moved behind her and looked at the screen. The same pictures that were sent on his phone were on his wife's computer screen, but bigger.

"I'll call Archie. Let him have a look," he said angrily.

"Gil…"

"No Cath, someone is toying with us and I want to know who it is."

"Fine, but Gil don't stress yourself over this. Let me get Jordan. Were you giving her a bath?"

"Yeah…" he said quietly.

"Hi baby," Catherine said to the small child. "Come on. Let's go get in the tub."

---

"I tried tracking down who sent the message on the phone, but it was undetectable. Some one piggybacked on someone else's phone who happens to live in Japan," Archie reported to Gil and Catherine.

"And the email?"

"Basically a bogus account. User entered false information. I did happen to pick up the server they're using, but it's the same network that _Yahoo!_ uses making it basically hopeless to find out whoever this is. I'm not a computer expert though. I could be missing something."

"No Archie, you're great. You probably got everything you could." Catherine pat him on the shoulder. "You hungry?"

Archie looked at his watch, "Actually me and my girlfriend are going shopping," he replied standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks for coming by."

"No problem. See you guys later."

Catherine walked him to the front door. She returned to the office, Gil still sat in his chair. Her rubbed his temples. She moved behind him and moved his hands replacing his with his.

"Headache?" she asked.

"Migraine," he replied. He groaned as she applied comfortable pressure.

"Honey, I don't want you to get worked up over this," she said. She knew that he only got migraines when something was stressing him.

"I can't help it Cath. I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"We will. You just need to relax."

"I can't. There's someone out there stalking you, sending pictures. If it wasn't serious they wouldn't go through all that trouble to hide," he said. She felt him tense up.

"Shhh. Relax." He opened his mouth to speak, but Catherine shushed him again. It was quiet for a moment before Gil spoke again.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked.

"I don't want to think about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. Everything's fine, perfect. The negative energy is the last thing that I want." Gil grabbed her hands and pulled her so that she was in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the girls."

"I understand. I don't want anything to happen to you either so just relax. We'll take it to LVPD if it gets out of hand."

"Ok." Catherine sat on his lap and wrapped an arm round his shoulder. The other rested on his cheek.

"I love you. We'll be fine."

He sighed, "I love you too." She smiled and closed the space between them, kissing him sweetly. The phone ringing broke them apart. Catherine answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Sophia. What's up?"

"Girls night out? I'd love to," she replied. Gil took the time and nipped at the skin on her neck.

"Yeah. After shift sounds great. Ok. Bye."

"Making plans?" Gil mumbled against her skin. She giggled at the vibrations and pulled away.

"Yes. Girl's night. Sophia, Jacqui and I are going out after shift."

"No time for your husband?"

"Everyone's requesting my attention," she replied.

"You're a popular woman."

"Mooomm!" Lindsey yelled from downstairs.

"Tell me about it," she mumbled.

"Yes?" Catherine asked coming down stairs.

"Can I go to the movies?"

"With…"

"My boyfriend," she said sounding more like 'duh'.

"Ask your dad."

"Mom, he's going to give a filibuster before he finally says yes. So please just say yes so I can go."

"Yes ma'am. You can go. What are you going to see?"

Lindsey shrugged, "I dunno. After the movies we're meeting Shelby and Karen and the mall afterwards. I should be back by dinnertime."

"Wait, don't I set the curfew?"

"You'd say, be back by dinnertime. Just saving your sweet, precious breath."

"Thank you."

"See you."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too!" Lindsey call from the front door.

"Where's she going?" Gil asked coming down stairs.

"To the movies with Josh."

"She didn't ask me," he said.

"I know. She was just in a little rush that's all."

"Well she could have asked me. She better be glad that I've meet this kid before," he said. Catherine smiled.

"You know I wish you could put this affirmative action to better use," she said.

"Like what?" he asked liking where this was going. He stepped closed to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't know. Like…washing the car… cleaning out the garage. Stuff like that." She gave him a pat on the chest and freed herself from his embrace.

"You are an evil woman."

"I've heard it all before."

---

"You are not going anywhere looking like that."

Catherine stood in front of her husband in her girl's night out clothes. She wore a pair of hipster slacks that hugged her hips. About two inches of skin was exposed between her dark turquoise halter-top. The shirt dipped low exposing the tops of her pushed up breast. Her hair was tick with soft curls. Around her neck was a butterfly pendant, which was a gift from Gil.

"What? What's wrong with what I have on?" she asked.

"It's…. it's…" he stuttered looking her up and down.

"Sexy?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. That's the look I was going for." She picked up a pair of gold hoops and put them on. "Have you seen my golf flats with the buckle on them?" she asked looking around.

"No." She stood up straight with her hands on her hips looking around. She stopped when she noticed he was still starring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. You just look… great. Your boobs…" Gil cocked his head to the side. Catherine looked down at her chest.

"I got a new push up. They look good don't they?"

"Yeah. Are you sure that you're not over dressing for this girl's night out thing?" he asked.

"Yeah. Gil are you really bothered about what I'm wearing?"

"A little," he fidgeted. "I know a lot of guys will be looking and trying to touch."

"Well they can look all they want," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "But only you can touch and I like when you touch."

She gently kissed him. "I'm glad you like when you touch."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it when I get back." She kissed him again just as the doorbell rang.

"That would be the girls," she said. "Could you look for my shoes while I let them in?" she asked.

"I've been reduced down to a show finder," he mumbled getting on his knees and looking under the bed.

It was about four in the morning so he knew that they're ladies 'night' out would be short. In the life of a CSI 10 am was late.

"Hi ladies," Catherine said opening the door. Sophia and Jacqui stood on the other side all dressed up.

Sophia wore a silk burgundy button down shirt and a pair of jeans. Her blonde hair was cured at the ends and pined behind her ear on one side. Her lips were red with lipstick.

Jacqui wore a gray knee length dress that flared out. She wore a dark blue floral blouse. He dark hair was all pinned up. She wore more mascara than she usually did, but it looked great.

"Are we going to be some good looking girls," Jacqui said stepping in behind Sophia.

"Someone smells good," Catherine smelling a peaceful aroma.

"That would be me," Jacqui replied. "Stopped by Victoria's Secret yesterday."

"Found them," Gil said coming behind Catherine with her gold flats.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Hello ladies. You all look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Thanks, but uh, you should be worried about little Miss Hot Stuff right there," she said nodding at Catherine.

"I am, I am," he replied. Catherine slipped on her shoes.

"Shut-up Jacqui."

"We'll keep an eye on her," said Sophia.

"Come on let's get going."

"I should be back in an hour and a half," Catherine reported.

"Ok. Be careful. All of you."

"We will," Jacqui said in a sing-songy voice.

"So who's the double D tonight?" Sophia asked.

"Not me," Jacqui piped.

"You're never the double D," Catherine whined.

"'Cause I always drink, hun. Why don't you do it since Sophia did it last time."

"We needed another friend."

"When Lindsey's old enough to drive, we can all drink," Jacqui said making them laugh.

"So, where are we going?" Catherine asked.

"The first decent club we hit," Sophia said as Jacqui turned up the radio.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. An update. Ghh, I've been sniffing all day. My nose is congested. (claps) Christmas is around the corner!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

**A/N: Hello loves. I know I haven't updated in a lifetime and hopefully I still have some readers out there. I'm still going to finish this anyways because this story keeps coming back in my head and begging me to write. If you haven't yet, go read Lecture (by me). It isn't that long and is the prequel to this story. Please ready, enjoy and review!

* * *

**

Catherine followed Jacqui and Sophia into the club Phoenix. Inside was dark. It never ceased to amaze Catherine how many people partied at four in the morning in Vegas. Las Vegas was a party. Jacqui led them to a table not far from the bar.

"What do you guys want?" Jacqui asked.

"Get me a strawberry martini," Sophia requested.

"And for our designated driver?"

"Just a club soda is fine," she said with a pout.

"You can drink next time," Sophia said rubbing her shoulders and laughing.

"That's for the permission."

Jacqui returned a few minutes later with their drinks and carefully sat them on the table.

"How's Jordan?" Jacqui asked.

"She's fine. Growing up so fast," Catherine replied taking a sip of her drink. "How boring are we? The first thing we talk about is our children."

"Speak for yourselves," Sophia said. "I'm kid free and loving it."

"Not for long if you keep up all that sex," Jacqui said nudging her.

"That's exactly why I don't want kids; I love sex!" All of the women laughed.

"Trust me after the kids, sex goes out of the window; right Cath?"

Catherine looked at Jacqui, then Sophia who were looking at her for an answer before she smiled, "Actually my sex life is great."

"What? You just had a baby!" Jacqui exclaimed.

"Yes, I did and as soon as everything healed up, I was good to go. Sometimes I'm a little sore, but Gil and I… make it work," she said with a smirk.

"You lucky bitch," Jacqui said. I didn't have sex for a year after my first son was born. I was so sore and when I wasn't I was always busy with the baby.

"Oh, we grab every chance we can," Catherine boasted.

"Lucky me!" Sophia said, "I can do it whenever! Cheers to that!" She held up her glass and the two ladies followed after her and clinked their glasses before taking a respected sip.

"We're officially boring as we talk about sex and sore vagina's after child birth," Jacqui mumbled.

"Why hello there," Catherine heard behind her. She turned slightly and saw her friend, Dennis.

"Dean," she said a little surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. I'm just having a drink… well still," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, we just came out for a girls night," she said feeling Sophia nudge her. "Oh, Dean Clarkson this is Jacqui and Sophia and ladies this is an old friend from Montana, Dennis. We grew up together."

"Nice to meet you ladies."

"Nice to meet you too," Jacqui said over the rim of her glass flirting.

"Are you from around here?" Sophia asked.

"Well, I just moved here from Montana. I ran into Catherine and she has been so kind to help me out some."

"Oh, married?" Jacqui asked.

"Divorced actually. You?"

"Depends on my mood."

"Both of them are married," Catherine said speaking up and eying the older woman.

"Well aren't you ladies a tease. Three beautiful, married women out on the town. You've all got some lucky husbands," he smiled. "I don't want to interrupt your girl's night. It was nice to meet you Jacqui, Sophia and I'll see you around Catherine."

"Nice to meet you too," Jacqui and Sophia said watching him walk away.

"Oh my God," Jacqui exclaimed. "Was he an angel?"

"No, could you flirt any harder?" Catherine asked tossing a napkin at her.

"Yeah, I could actually. Where'd you grow up with that delicious man?"

"In Montana. I ran into him and he told me he was looking to move here, so I've just been helping him a little and showing him around Vegas."

"Showing him what?" Sophia asked teasingly.

"I am happily married."

"So am I and I still want to touch his ass," Sophia said making Catherine laugh.

"Well the only ass I want to touch is at home and it belongs to Dr. Gil Grissom."

"Yeah, his ass is pretty nice too," Jacqui replied.

"Are you drunk yet?" Sophia asked.

"Nope, but we'll get there."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine parked her car in the driveway and quietly made her way into her house and upstairs to her bedroom. She smiled when she found her door open and saw her husband sleeping carefully around their daughter. On her side of the bed were pillows piled up to protect her from falling.

She carefully stripped off her clothes and moved the pillows and gently lay in the bed. Jordan stirred, sucking her pacifier frantically before she fell back asleep. Catherine smiled and glanced at her husband who snored lightly.

Yes, she was happily married and she loved it.

* * *

**A/N: Grammar and spelling mistakes are all mine. Hopefully the plot will begin to unfold in the next chapter! What's going to happen? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Life With The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and adds as favorite story and alerts! It's nice to know I still have readers and new ones! If anyone has a smart phone, download the app Evernote. When I'm not on my computer, I use it to type up parts of fics or any ideas that come to me without waiting or forgetting. Plus you can email it to yourself! It's pretty great and has been keeping me busy updating. Anyways, please read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Catherine pushed the stroller through the halls of the CSI building. Jordan babbled in her stroller as the employees busily walked past her and Catherine.

"Willows," she heard a familiar and annoying voice call out. "What are you doing here with a baby?"

"She happens to be mine, Ecklie… I gave birth to her. I had to come by and turn this paperwork in to you and pick up more."

"You know we can't have children in here unless it pertains to an investigation."

"Well, send me a big fat check for daycare and we'll have no problems," she said before making a beeline for her office.

Once she was inside she closed and locked the door and took a seat at her desk. She sat Jordan's stroller right next to her and grabbed her glasses out of the diaper bag. She slipped them on and began to sift through the folders on her desk. "Why can't your daddy do his own paperwork," she mumbled.

Her cell phone began to rang and her mind raced as to who it could be. Gil was teaching at the university and Lindsey was at school, so she hoped. When she glanced at the collar ID she frowned. It was Dennis. She didn't dislike Dennis, but he wasn't who she dreamed of having conversations with. "Catherine."

"Hi Catherine. Its Dennis," he said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hi," she said glancing at her daughter then back to the papers in front of her. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for showing me around and everything and I thought I could show my gratitude over lunch or something. Just us..."

She sighed. She had a million errands to run today and when she was done, she just wanted to go home and sleep- preferably in her husband's arms, but she would  
settle for alone if he were working.

"I'd love to," she lied, "but I have the baby and so many errands to run today."

"No problem. Tomorrow then? It's all on me," he said.

"Yes, tomorrow is fine."

"Great and thanks again Cath."

"No problem, see you tomorrow," she said before hanging up. She looked at her daughter again who began to cry. "Give mommy five more minutes."

Catherine entered her home juggling the baby and two bags. She made her way to the kitchen and sighed with relief when she saw her husband.

"Take her please," she said motioning to hand off the child.

"I'm grading papers. I'd like this batch to be baby drool free," he replied with his glasses perched on his nose.

"Fine," she said. "Can you at least put that stuff away?"

She listened as he mumbled a 'yes' and took her daughter upstairs. She opened her older daughter's bedroom door and stuck her head in making a mental note to tell her to clean her room. Jordan yawned in her arms.

"Yes, naptime. Are you _not_ going to give Mommy a hard time today? Because I'm tired too and I have to work tonight." The baby babbled in response "I hope that was a yes."

Gil quietly opened the door of his bedroom when he saw his wife asleep. He glanced at his watch and checked the time. She had fallen asleep with her glasses on and papers scattered around her. The baby monitor blinked on the dresser.

He carefully began to move the papers.

"Don't touch those," he heard a mumble. "It's going to take me an hour to reorganize them."

"I'll organize them."

"They were yours to begin with," she replied sitting up.

"Really?" He asked before she snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Did you make dinner?"

"I thought it was your turn," he replied.

"Did you call the babysitter?" Gil tried his best to turn on his innocent face. "I'll do it. Our children must eat and be supervised while we work."

"I can make dinner," he offered.

"No, deal with that," he said motioning towards the monitor that announced Jordan was awake.

"Hi mom," Lindsey said quickly when she saw her mother. Catherine eyed the young girl and the boy sitting next to her suspiciously.

"Hi Linds... Josh. What are you guys up to?"

"Just homework," she said.

"Sure you guys weren't making out?"

"Mommmmm!" Lindsey cried.

"I was joking child. What did you want for dinner tonight?"

"You're cooking?"

"You don't have to say it like that," Catherine rolled her eyes, "because I could easily prepare bread and water. I was going to order anyways missy. I don't have time to cook."

"Can Josh stay over for dinner?"

Catherine eyed her daughter with Gil in mind. He was protective over his teenage daughter especially now that she was dating. "Is that okay with your parents Josh?"

"I could give them a call," he said pulling out his cell phone.

"Alright, order whatever you want and get your dad's card," she said picking up the phone to call the sitter.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"You alright Catherine?"

"Just a little tired, Nicky. It's hard playing mom and wife while running errands, doing your husbands paperwork and working in this lovely facility."

Nick chuckled, "I guess Grissom gets a workout too. He's knocked out in his office."

Catherine offered him a soft smile. "You got this?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'll be back in a bit," she said before she stripped off her latex gloves.

Catherine opened her husband's office door and smiled when she saw him sitting back in his seat and his eyes closed. She softly closed the door behind before she approached him. He was a cute napper. His mouth was parted slightly as he breathed slowly.

She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead making his eyes flutter.

"You can wake when I give you the softest kiss, but not when half of your team opens up the door you stay sound asleep."

"I guess I like them better than you," he said pulling her into his lap. "You want to take a nap with me?"

"No, Ecklie is already up my ass. I'm going to make some of Greg's expensive coffee and get back to work. My case with Nick will hopefully be over soon."

"You sure?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Yes," she replied. "You should try working on some of those case reviews."

"I'm trying my best to avoid that, dear."

"You shouldn't because that leaves me to do it and when I do all the paperwork, I get so tired and sex does not go on."

Gil pouted. "That's not fair."

"You shouldn't have fallen in love with your co-worker then."

"I couldn't help it," he replied brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're sweet, but do some work." She kissed him on the cheek and rose from his lap before leaving his office. He watched her every move as she left and smirked.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and signed before taking it down and letting the layers frame her face. _It's just lunch_, she thought.

She slipped on her sandals and walked downstairs. Gil sat at the table with his glasses on, reading over papers while Jordan sat in her high chair tossing Cheerios everywhere.

"Are you two going to be okay without me for a little while?" she asked.

"As long as your daughter doesn't throw another piece of cereal at me," Gil replied.

"Good. If she does, don't feed her to your bugs." Gil glanced at Jordan and smiled.

"What time will you be back?"

"An hour tops," she said, "I will be back before your class starts, don't worry. It's just lunch. Hopefully Dean has invested in a girlfriend or something because Mommy is a busy, busy bee, right Jordan?"

"Want to grab some dinner after my class? We can take the girls out to eat."

"I'd love to, but I have to go into work early with Nick tonight," she replied looking in her purse for her keys. "Tomorrow night?"

"Perfecto," he said. "Ouch. Did you see that? She threw another one directly at me."

"We've got ourselves a softball player. Place nice you two." She slipped on her glasses and gave each of them a kiss before slipping out the door.

Fifteen minutes later she walked into the Tangiers restaurant. She had been there a million times before with just about everyone including the CSI department when a 419 had been found.

"Catherine, you look wonderful," Dean said approaching her. She thanked him. She had worn a pair of comfortable slacks and blouse. "I've got a table for us over in the corner."

Catherine followed him to the table and sat down. A waitress approached them before they could utter a word to one another. Catherine ordered a BLT and a glass of water while Dean ordered some pasta and a coke.

"Thanks for this," Catherine said, "It really wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was. I would have been absolutely lost without you. I could have ended up as one of your murder victims," he chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I cleared my workload of a body. Do you like Vegas so far?"

"Yeah, it's much different than I thought."

"Did you expect gambling and showgirls twenty four seven?"

"Yeah," they both laughed. "I never expected nice suburbs."

"Yeah, well don't let all of it trick you. No matter where you go, people will always surprise you. I learned that on the job."

"Do you like working at the crime lab?"

"It has its days, but it's a pretty decent job. I guess since I got married and had Jordan it became more of a job, job. It just used to be so much fun. I felt like a big kid solving a puzzle."

"And now it's a drag."

"Not a drag, but just another thing I have to do during my busy day."

"So this must be a vacation?" Catherine offered a soft smile. The waitress returned sitting their plates in front of them as well as their drinks.

They continued to talk throughout their meal about their families and their days in Montana. Catherine glanced at her watch.

"I'm sorry to cut lunch off kid of short, but I have to get going."

"Oh, no problem," Dean waved over the waitress for the check and paid. "Let me walk you to your car."

"Oh no, that's okay."

"Please, I insist," he said.

"I had a really good time Catherine," he said once they stepped into the hot sun.

"So did I," she replied, "It's always nice to get out of the house babyless every once in a while."

"My ex-wife used to say the same time," he replied.

"I'd love to do it again. Over dinner maybe?"

"Um," she said stopping at her car. She glanced up at him. She could recognize the hit in his voice any day from any man. "I don't know."

"Come on Cath," he said in a low voice, "We both had fun and I know you felt something." He backed her against the car before roughly placing his lips over hers.

Without hesitation Catherine pushed him away, making him stumble in shock at both her strength and reaction.

"No, I didn't feel _anything_! I'm married, Dean!"

"I'm… I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"I have to go now," she quickly opened the car door and got in. Dean watched as she backed out and drove away.

Catherine sped through Las Vegas to her house. What was he thinking? He felt something? She thought about every possible sign she could have given him that screamed 'I want you!' She honestly hadn't felt a thing, not even a tiny shock.

She shook her head getting angry. If he were smart, he'd never call or talk to her again. His kiss had felt disgusting although he as a good looking man. What if she had kissed him back? What if she had enjoyed it? She had instantly thought of her husband. Should she tell him? Would it break his heart? Would it count that she hadn't responded and shoved him away?

She quickly made her way into her house and looked around. Gil sat on the couch with his laptop resting on the coffee table and he typed away. Jordan sat on the floor banging her top tambourine.

"Hi, honey, you okay?" Grissom asked when he saw his wife.

"Yeah," she replied. "I…I guess I looked at the time wrong."

"Oh," he replied looking at her. "You sure? You look flustered."

"I'm fine," she said sitting next to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a homework assignment for my class. I'm going to make them get their own ant farms and observe them."

Catherine rolled her eyes and smiled at his excitement. No, she wouldn't tell him. "You know what; let's go out to dinner tonight."

"I thought you said you had to work."

She shrugged, "It can wait."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. I smell drama! Tell me how you guys like it with a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Life with The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life With The Grissom's.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the adds for Favorite Fic. I'm glad to see people still reading! I know that so far this has been a really sweet and fluffy fic, but the drama shall begin! Hope you enjoy! This chapter was purposely short because I love to keep you guys hanging! Please R&R!

* * *

**

"Are you going grocery shopping?"

"I can't," Gil replied from the bed. "I have two classes this afternoon."

"Gil, come on. Do you know how many errands I have to run today?"

"I'm sorry," he replied yawning.

"That's it? You're sorry?" She replied standing on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. Her hair was still wet from her shower. "I have been busting my ass off and you just grade papers and stare at your bugs all day. Yesterday I asked you to put the bags that I bought in away and you didn't so I had to throw that meat out."

"Cath, I've been working two jobs just like you."

"I have more than two jobs Gil; mother, wife, CSI and your secretary." She began to pull clothes out of the dresser and settled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"We both agreed on me taking this job at the university," he replied.

"Well, I change my mind because I didn't sign up for feeling like a single parent," she said.

The room fell silent. Gil say stunned by her words. Was he not working hard enough at home? He began to speak and spit out another apology but he stopped.

"Being so busy doesn't stop you from going out and having your lunch dates with Dean," he said instead letting his anger and jealousy take over.

She thought for a second of the kiss had given her the day before. Gil didn't have a need to be jealous because Catherine had obviously turned him down. Catherine glared at him. "You are such an ass."

"Takes one to know one, sweetheart," he said before she disappeared into the hallway. He looked around the empty room and almost laughed at his preschool come back. It was funny how you could have an amazing family night and wake up arguing.

Catherine entered her older daughter's room and woke her up. "Come on Lindsay. I'm not in the mood today."

"Me neither, so let me stay home."

"Up," she said sternly flicking on the lights. Lindsey heard the threat in her voice and sighed as she sat up.

Catherine then made her way to her younger daughter's room who was silently awake and sucking on her toes. "Can you stay mommies sweet little girl forever?" She asked. Jordan babbled back. "Well just remember, men are idiots and we have another busy day."

The baby looked up at her mom with her soft blue eyes. "What do you want to do first, huh? Since were dropping Lindsey off lets go see her counselor and we have to go grocery shopping since Daddy has to work."

"Baaaahhhh," Jordan said.

"Okay, okay, breakfast first."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine finished loading the last of the groceries inside the car. She looked around for the designated housing for the carts in the parking lot. One wasn't too far away so she closed the trunk of the car and quickly pushed it. She then picked up her daughter who shoved her fists into her mouth.

"I'm glad I wiped down the handles," she said kissing her forehead. She made her way back to the truck and carefully buckled Jordan into the back seat.

"Move, and I'll shoot the kid," she heard before she felt a jam in her lower back. She quickly glanced at her daughter and panicked. Her gun was in the trunk of the car. She recognized the voice, but she had heard millions of voices before, especially those of criminals. She looked around the car trying to see the intruder's reflection in the mirror.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to shake the fear out of her voice.

"You," she heard before a cloth was thrown over her mouth and nose. She tried to fight and breathe, but everything went black.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Ants are very social like humans. They have divisions of labor and communicate with one another in their colonies..."

Grissom continued to talk and frowned when he heard a cell phone ring. He stopped when his whole class looked at him. It was his phone he realized.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. Jim Brass.

"Excuse me," he said before stepping into the hallway.

"This better be good," he answered.

"Grissom, it's Catherine."

Without having to ask he heard the urgency in his voice.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, but Jordan is. Were at Safeway... use your siren."

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Sorry to ruin all the fluff! Don't hate me! When I first started this fic I had planned for something dramatic to happen! Please review and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Life with The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life with The Grissom's.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews yet again. I'm glad you guys like the transition! My chapters seem to be coming out shorter since I write most of it with Evernote (an app) on my phone. It definitely helps me though because I don't have to reach for my comp when an idea comes up. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review!

* * *

**

Gil looked around the crowded mess in the parking lot of Safeway. He had jumped out of his car without turning off the engine or closing the door. There were so many people, cars and lights.

All the faces he saw were familiar; they were faces he saw at crime scenes, the crime lab, the police department and local TV news channels.

"Grissom," he heard around him. His heart pounded harder than it had ever pounded before. If he were having a heart attack, he couldn't feel it. He felt numb, like a hallow drum being pounded on.

"Grissom!" He identified Jim's voice. He spotted his friend who had stripped of the jacket of his usual suited uniform. "She's over here!"

He followed him until he heard her crying. His daughter was being held by a woman who he guessed was a social worker. He quickly made his way to her and gathered her in his arms.

Once she sensed her father she laid her head on his chest. Her screams turned into a whine as she hiccupped. To everyone standing around it was the most precious thing they had ever seen.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Where is she Jim?" He asked now referring to his wife.

"Gil..."

"No Jim. Where is Catherine?" he yelled. Jordan began to cry again in his arms.

"Grissom, buddy... Catherine is missing. Can you give us a minute?" He asked the paramedics who were standing around. "I know this is hard to hear right now, but you've got to be strong especially around the girls okay?"

Gil sighed and nodded. He knew what he had to do, but it was a different story now. He knew no matter what he had to stay strong for his daughters. He had to remain professional around his coworkers. Besides, they would find Catherine in a couple of hours with only a few scratches.

"Now," he said putting on his working voice, "officers were called to the scene when a shopper heard Jordan crying in the car. They noticed no one was in or near the car and a baby was inside. The back door on the driver's side was open. When they got the plates they called me and Ecklie. No one saw anything and there's no trace of Catherine, but we will find her."

"I know we will," he said. "Where's the team? I want to see the evidence."

Without arguing he led Gil to his CSI team who were working out of their portable lab in the back of their trucks.

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine felt a heavy sleep in her sinuses. A headache sat quietly at the base of her neck. She lifted her heavy eyelids and blinked until her surroundings came into view.

She was in a room. It looked like a typical room with a dresser, vanity table, bed, nightstand and master bathroom she could only see if she twisted her neck. The only odd thing was the padded walls.

She tried to sit up, but her hands were tied tightly to the headboard with two burgundy scarves. She pulled but it only caused pain.

_What happened?_ She thought trying to remember. _What the hell happened?_ She squeezed her eyes shut trying to make the memories return.

She remembered grocery shopping and Jordan in the back seat of the car. Then she remembered she was alone. What if something happened to her? What if some pervert saw her and took her. She began to tug on her restraints.

**GCGCGCGCG**

Lindsey didn't know what was going in, but her cheeks burned as she was escorted by a policeman to the back of a police car. Behind her she knew her classmates were already starting the rumors. Oh_, she got caught selling prescription drugs. I heard she got caught stealing jewelry from the dead bodies where her parents work._

"What's going on?" She asked the cop driving. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to break it to the girl that her mother had gone missing, but he had delivered worse news looking into the eyes of a victims loved one.

Her heart beat anxiously. Did something happen to her parents? She pulled her backpack closer to her body and prayed her gut was wrong.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"This guy left no clues."

"The fingerprints on the car didn't belong to Catherine or Grissom. They probably belong to the woman who found Jordan and Lindsey," Greg said as the entire CSI team, minus their supervisors, stood over the layout table.

The put down every piece of evidence they had found so far.

"No hairs, no prints, no DNA," Warrick said frustrated.

"He must have used something to make her pass out quickly," Sara said, "Catherine would have left us some evidence if she could."

"The car should be here in ten minutes. Sara and I will go search the car for more clues. Warrick, you and Greg search their house for clues. I'll ask Ecklie for some extra help from days to help out searching the house and to go with Brass to question anyone," Nick said taking the lead.

Without hesitation or argument the CSIs began to file out of the room in search of their assistant supervisor.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Dad, please tell me there's an explanation for the police escort," Lindsey said as she approached her father. He sat in the common area of the police department with Jordan sleeping in his arms.

She stopped when she saw his face. He was good at hiding emotions, but sometimes when it came to Catherine a glance could give every feeling in his bone away.

"It's your mother," he said. He mentally cursed himself for the way he made it sound, but then again he didn't know if she were alive either.

"Oh my God," she said as tears filled her round blue eyes, "What happened? Is she..."

"No," he said. He hadn't felt it. It had been said that when someone you love died, you felt it. Gil had been numb for the past two hours. Did he miss it? "She's missing. They found Jordan in the car and Catherine was... gone."

"But, you're going to find her right?"

Gil stood up carefully only making the baby stir slightly. He grabbed Lindsey's hand and looked into her eyes. She was a spitting image of her mother and as much his daughter as Jordan.

"Yes," he replied, "I won't rest until I do." He pulled her into a hug kissed her forehead before kissing Jordan's.

He held onto his girls tightly. He wouldn't rest until Catherine was found.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Want longer chapters? Let me know with a review! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Life with The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life with The Grissom's.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the extension of time updating. I just came back to school. It hasn't been that busy so far, but my laziness gets in the way. This chapter is kind of short, but I promise to make then next chapter nice and juicy! All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and enjoy!

* * *

**

Catherine lay staring at the ceiling. From her educated guess she had been there for an hour since she had woken up. No one came to check or look at her. Were they're cameras spying on her to make sure she stayed put? She glanced around the room quickly looking for one. She tried to look out of the window to get a location, but all she saw were health green trees.

Her head turned to the door when she heard a click. She had waited for this moment, to face her kidnapper. Her heart raced as her mind moved faster will thoughts of what he could possibly do to her. What did he want with her?

She squinted when he walked through the door. She was dreaming. It couldn't be.

"Dennis," she said. "Untie me."

"Oh, sweetheart" he replied sending a shiver down her spine. He locked the door behind him and presses a keypad attached to metal frame. Four numbers Catherine thought. "I can only do that if you promise to stay calm."

"Stay calm?" She asked from the queen sized bed.

"Fine, I'll explain it all while you're tied down."

"Okay," she said.

"Say I promise Dennis and I do it," he said. "And before you promise just know that I don't like being lied to."

She nodded and repeated him. She knew she had to play along with his game while he had control. He was the boss. "You're the boss."

"Good girl."

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

Lindsey had always imagined what it felt like to know what any type kidnapping felt like. What did the victim feel, or their friends and family?

She now knew that it was a scary experience. She usually never knew where her mother might be during the day or what she felt. This time it was different because she didn't know if she'd ever return.

"Lindsey," she heard her name being beckoned. "We'd like to ask you a few questions." She glanced at her father who nodded.

Jim Brass sat next to her. She knew him as her parent's friend and a detective they worked with. The woman who sat across from her however, she did not know her.

"When was the last time you saw your mom?" Jim asked.

"This morning when she drooped me off at school."

"Did anything seem odd to you?"

"No," she replied. "It was pretty normal. Mom was a little aggravated, but she gets that way when she's tired and busy… stressed really."

"Has she been acting weird lately?"

"Just busy running errands and working."

"Did you ever run errands with her?"

"Not really."

"Have you noticed any peculiar people hanging around your mom?" Jim asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Ok. I want you to call me if you remember anything that you may have forgotten, alright?" She knew that he was going light because she was young and a little stunned, but she wasn't a baby. At the same time, she couldn't remember anything if she tried. She felt useless.

She nodded. It was amazing to Gil how she had shrunk into a little girl over a short period of time. The mascara she has started to wear couldn't hide the scared little girl inside of her. The nail polish couldn't distract the eye from the way her hands trembled.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

Warrick glanced around Catherine's home desk. It was covered in bills, case files and miscellaneous paperwork.

"Anything?" Greg asked stepping into the room with his field kit and camera in hand.

"No," he sighed, "just a lot of papers; nothing out of the norm." He picked up a family portrait that was decorated in a wooden frame.

"Well, we can have the computers taken back for Archie. Did you look at Grissom's desk?"

"For what? He didn't get kidnapped and we don't have a whole lot of time to waste Greg."

"Were not wasting time, were doing our jobs. If this were any other case..."

"Well it isn't. Catherine, one of us, is missing."

"Doesn't that make it more important to follow protocol? What if something you say is a waste of time has something to help us?"

"And what if the evidence shows us something we don't want to know?" Warrick asked.

"Grissom would never hurt Catherine, but we still have to treat him like a suspect until the evidence proves otherwise... like any other case." Greg knew Warrick had a close relationship with both of his supervisors. He respected them and even had, had somewhat of a crush on Catherine at some point. "We'll find her, Warrick."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Life with The Grissom's**

**Disclaimer: I own Jordan Grissom! She's mine! I own nothing else. Simply borrowing the others.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It started with Lecture, now here's the sequel; Life with The Grissom's.**

**A/N: No, I haven't gone anywhere! Just been lazy since school started up again, but I promise I'm not going to leave you hanging! The chapter is kind of short and I promise to update soon with a nice long chapter! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**

Sara swiped the UV light over the back seat of the car. Spots that were once cleaned on the surface glowed under her sunglasses.

"Anything?" Nick asked.

"Just lots if spots. They're expected; they have two kids. You?"

"A bunch of prints and some DNA."

Sara turned off the machine and sat it on the table. "This feels pointless. I feel like we should be on a man hunt."

"We will be after some evidence comes through," he said.

"What if it leads nowhere and we run out of time?"

"Sara, we won't. We're the best and if it were me, I would want us doing the job right," he said. "Why don't you go take a breather?"

"No, I can't. I'll take this stuff down to trace," she said picking up the small container of prints and trace samples to be examined. Nick watched as she walked off.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"Nothing seemed that unusual lately."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"This morning after she got out of the shower and before she left with Jordan. I went to the basement before she left."

"Did you two have an argument?" The woman asked cutting off Jim's next question.

"What?" Gil asked with disbelief. What she was hinting at with that one question.

"Around the lab you two have an amazing relationship and I find it odd that you didn't say goodbye. From experience that usually happens when couples start their day off with an argument... So?

"Yeah," Gil sighed. He wanted to forget the last way he talked to his wife. Without saying it, he called her an ass. He'd give anything to take it back, even after he let his anger go and said it.

"About what?" She asked.

"She was just stresses because my new job, teaching at the university, lands a lot of responsibility on her lately. I was going to tell her that I was leaving CSI when the next semester starts at dinner tonight with an apology dinner."

"What did you say in the argument?"

"I don't really remember. All I know is that I regret the last word I said and your extension of questions is taking time away from finding her so I can say sorry," he glared coldly at the woman, then glanced at Jim. "Find her."

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"There's not going to be a magical army out to find her and make a lifetime movie, Brass. Ecklie won't respond to ransom either."

"There is no ransom," he said to the young CSI. "Look Taylor, you're just on the outside. This team is close and Gil loves Catherine and those girls to death."

"That won't stop me from being realistic and doing my job correctly."

"Well you better fake it in front of grave because one of theirs is missing and they'll eat you alive."

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"Did you make up that stuff about your wife and daughter?"

"Ex-wife," he corrected her, "and no. My daughter is coming to visit soon. Kathy, she's adorable... and smart."

"Kathy?" Catherine asked felling her stomach twist. How messed up was this guy. She watched as his hand moved to rest on her knee. She jerked it away. It felt like fire. "Don't you think she'll be… disappointed?"

"You look a little hungry. I made meatloaf for dinner," he said standing up.

_I guess I'm not allowed out_, she thought. "What time is it?"

"It's almost six. Dinner is usually at 6:15, but since it's your first night, I'll make an exception. And don't worry, you're sorry little CSI team won't find you. You're safe here... 'til death do us part sweetheart."

She watched as he left and glanced around before her feet meet the carpeted floor. She walked around the perimeter of the room. What was she looking for? A way out? Something... anything.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"Hey War, you get anything back at the house?" Nick asked stepping out of trace.

"Laptops were delivered to trace but other than that nothing."

"We don't even know how close whoever has taken Catherine has been to the family," Nick said.

"Which means someone trusted them?"

"Probably or else Griss and Lindsey would have identified suspicious persons."

"Yeah," he said before pulling out his cell phone. Nick followed his action as their phones began to buzz in unison. "Tech. They got something."

* * *

**A/N: All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
